You Want To Know Why
by BigSister2
Summary: Just a little fic about each character's feeling for one another during the land of waves mission and why they did certain things to protect the ones they love. Light NaruSasu and HakuZabu
1. Sasuke's POV

This is my first Naruto fanfic so I'm trying my best. Its during, and after the journey to the land of waves and how I think each character feels about the whole situation and how the characters feel about each other. YAOI, which means boy/boy love...what can I say I love it.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or the characters in Naruto.

This fic is rated PG-13 and is probably going to be about six chapters long.

Pairings- Naru/Sasu, Haku/Zabu

* * *

Sasuke's POV

My name is Sasuke Uchiha from the legendary Uchiha clan. I have one mission in life and that's to bring honor back to my family. That's the sole reason I have decided to become a ninja. But since the journey to the land of waves my outlook on my life has changed a little.

You want to know why I always tease Naruto? You want to know why I stepped in front of Naruto when Haku used his ice needles? Well its because I lo…well I really care about the knucklehead. I know I don't show it by always putting him down and saying something negative, but its just since the whole incident with my brother I've been withdrawn and cautious about who I let enter into my life, but Naruto…Naruto just has a way of breaking down my barriers and helping me strive to do better.

I remember when we first battled Zabuza and thanks to Naruto we came up with the plan to help Kakashi-sensei escape from the Water Prison Jutsu. I admit it was a pretty damn good plan and it worked.

Naruto threw me my large Shuriken, but when it landed in my hand, I knew immediately that it wasn't just my real shuriken but Naruto disguised as one as well. I knew the Zabuza clone Naruto and I was fighting would be able to dodge it, so I aimed for the real Zabuza. He jumped up and dodged it, but another shuriken came in the shadow of that one and he caught it in his free hand. It may have seemed like we failed in our approach, but the shuriken Zabuza originally dodged was actually Naruto in disguise. Naruto revealed his true self and launched a kunai at Zabuza. He had no choice but to release his hold on Kakashi as he went to catch the kunai in an attempt to avoid getting hit.

So we freed our Sensei and let him finish the battle with Zabuza; that is until this tracker ninja came up and took him out for us. And it just so happens that Kakashi-Sensei passed out soon after that, meaning Naruto and I had to carry him back to Tazuna's place. I could have done it by myself, but Naruto insisted on helping. It wasn't until regained consiousness that I realized our mission was just beginning as Kakashi-Sensei revealed to us that Zabuza wasn't dead and that we would have to face him and his accomplish again. I knew the next battle with Zabuza was going to be harder, a lot tougher physically and mentally.

* * *

When we were training to prepare for out next battle with Zabuza it was just Naruto and I in the middle of the night trying to control our chakra through the soles of our feet. I would stand there and watch him concentrate, run for the tree and then only go up a couple of inches higher than last time, only to fall on his behind. Yet he never gave up. His failure only forced him to strive harder which in turn pushed me to do better as well.

So when Sakura, Kakashi-sensei and myself set out to escort Tazuna to the bridge, after the night me and Naruto both finally made it to the top of the tree, was the day we happened to face Zabuza again. I was happy that Naruto wasn't there. I rationed it as I didn't want him to get in the way, but in actuality I didn't want him to get hurt.

I thought I could handle myself, but when Haku trapped me inside his Crystal Ice Mirror technique I knew I was in trouble yet upon hearing Naruto's entrance I grew hopeful not only could he attack Haku from the outside while I attacked from the inside, but we could do it efficiently. However when I realized Naruto was kneeling next to me **inside** the Ice Mirrors I nearly lost it. He really was a dumbass and that conformed it all.

Once I got over the shock of how stupid Naruto was I figured I would use my Fire Style Jutsu to get us out that mess, but that proved futile until Naruto started using his Shadow Clone Jutsu. I told him to stop that it was pointless for him to keep wasting his chakra when Haku so effortlessly knocked out his clones. However I realized that when Haku was distracted with Naruto I could track his movements.

I felt bad at asking Naruto to keep repeating the Shadow Clone Jutsu just so I could perfect my aim with my Fire Ball Jutsu, but I knew that we were in a life and death situation and we had to get out. Yet Naruto nodded enthusiastically and continued his jutsu without hesitation, but I knew it was wearing him down. I could see it in the slightest movement, he was tiring and quickly.

At the time I thought I jumped in front of Haku's attack purely because of that, the fact that I knew Naruto couldn't protect himself, but know I know differently I did it because I wanted him to stay alive and fulfill his dream of becoming Hokage.

I told him I hated him while he leaned over me seeing if I was going to make it, which at the time I didn't think I was. When I said I hated him I meant it, but not in the way you would think. I hated him for trying to be the hero. I hated him for trying to rescue everyone. I hated him for getting himself hurt. I hated him for producing the feeling in me that I didn't know what to do with.

The last thing I remember seeing before passing out was Naruto's bright blue eyes. They looked like they were filled with worry, but I couldn't be too sure.

* * *

When I came too all I knew was that my whole body ached and there was a large pressure crushing the lower half of my body. I listened for a second and I realize it was Sakura who was currently crushing me. She's so annoying can't even stop crying long enough to realize I'm alive.

Once Sakura realized I was awake she relinquished her hold on me. I looked around and I didn't see any signs of Haku or Naruto. I wanted to know if Naruto was alright and that's the first thing I asked her. Sakura helped me up and told me Naruto was alive, but Haku wasn't. But somehow her words didn't comfort me. I wanted to see him myself. However when I finally saw him his eyes were full of sadness. I didn't know why until I remembered Sakura said Haku had died. At that moment I felt jealous and guilty. Jealous that Naruto would feel sorrow and remorse for Haku, someone who tricked us and tried to kill us. Jealous because I wanted Naruto to show those emotions to me, but I also felt guilty. Guilty that I wasn't strong enough to protect Naruto. My goal wasn't to be taken out of commission by Haku, but protect Naruto, which I couldn't do while I was unconscious.

It was around the time the thugs that were hired by Gato were running away in fear, when Naruto was close enough that I could smell him. He looked exhausted, but smiled at me nonetheless. I kept trying to push off Sakura who kept clinging to me. I swear the girl can't take a hint. I've told her straight up several times she's annoying and I do. Not. Like. Her. But as I said she can't take a hint.

It was pretty much silent on the way back to Tazuna's house. Kakashi-sensei told us to rest up and that we would leave in a couple of days. I insisted that I was fine, but between Kakashi and Sakura I was forced to rest. However every time I would wake up Naruto was there. Sometimes he would be staring out the window with a far off expression. Other times he would be sprawled out in a chair dozing. But most of the time he was staring right at me as I opened my eyes. He would suddenly jump back, blush, and look away. I would always say he needed to stop watching over me like some little baby and rest himself, but he always laughed it off and said a ninja always had to be ready.

When we stopped to give regards to Zabuza and Haku's grave, Naruto quickly announced he would create his own ninja way. I just smiled and shook my head because if any one could do it, it would be him. It was when we were headed back to our village when Naruto and me really talked. Kakashi and Sakura were walking ahead of us and the sun had just set minutes before.

I suddenly asked Naruto. "What happened after I lost consciousness? How did you defeat Haku?"

He looked at me and just shrugged. "It was nothing really, don't worry about it."

I was shocked at his answer. It wasn't like Naruto to be modest. When he broke Kakashi-sensei out of the Water Prison Jutsu he couldn't stop bragging, now here he was not giving me any information.

"I'm sorry." Okay I thought the last words he spoke shocked me, but Naruto apologizing was even bigger. I stopped in my tacks and noticed I could hardly see Kakashi-sensei and Sakura anymore.

"What?" I questioned Naruto.

He stopped also and looked down and spoke softly. "I'm sorry I couldn't help more. I'm sorry I'm such an idiot and I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

I just stood there for a second letting the information seep in. Naruto wanted to protect **me, **just as I wanted to protect him.

I smiled lightly. "Don't worry about it I did it to protect your dream."

Naruto looked up shocked. "What?"

I shrugged. "I wanted to protect your dream of becoming a Hokage so you can show the others that Naruto Uzimaki is someone and not a nobody."

He stared at me for a full minute as if to decide if I was telling the truth or not then. "But that's the thing Sasuke, I wanted to protect your dream of defeating your brother and bring back honor to your family, but I couldn't, I failed."

I shook my head. "You didn't fail Naruto. It may have been Kakashi that ultimately took out Haku, but you played a part in that as well. I don't know what you did to break Haku's jutsu but you did."

He shook his head. "Just forget it, you don't understand." Naruto tried to storm away, but I grabbed his arm.

"Then make me understand Naruto." He looked at me with those bright eyes and I could see his very core.

"You're the one thing that's stable in my life Sasuke. I can always rely on you to make some comment on how much of a loser I am or saying something to me. **Talking **to me. And I don't care what it is as long as **you **are acknowledging me. That's why…that why I have got to become stronger…that's why I want to protect **you**, but I can't. I'm what you say I am a loser, stupid, an idiot."

When Naruto said that I felt like shit. Yeah I said those things, but I really didn't **mean** it. I just said those things because I couldn't tell him what I really wanted to say.

I slowly let go of his arm. "Forget that Naruto because I believe in you. When I said those things. I didn't really mean it. I really do believe in you."

He shook his head. "You shouldn't."

"Well I do. I believe you can be the very best and nothing can stop you."

His eyes filled with tears. "No one else has ever believed in me, but Iruka-sensei."

I lifted his chin up. "Well I do too and I also believe in an **us **Naruto."

I don't know what came over me, but I interlocked my free hand with his. Naruto looked so unsure, not the confident, fired up blond I'm so used to. He suddenly smiled and gripped my hand tighter and his face beamed. "Well then lets go home." He proceeded to run and drag me behind him yelling at Kakashi-Sensei and Sakura to wait up. His mood changed so suddenly though that I didn't know if he really meant it or not, but I realized that Naruto never was good at hiding his true feelings. What you see is what you get with him.

When we got back to our village Kakashi-Sensei left to make his report and Sakura said she was going to see her mother. So it was just once again Naruto and me.

I shrugged. "You can come to my place if you want."

His face lit up. "Really?" I nodded and that's where we went.

As I fixed ramen for the both of us. He commented that he would invite me to his house, but it was messy. I told him that he was welcome anytime and he jumped up and hugged me. When he didn't make a notion to let go, it was at that moment I was unsure of our relationship. I didn't know how to love someone or care about someone. We were young, 12 years old. I didnt know the first thing about romantic relationships yet I was old enough to become a full-fledged ninja and kill for my village. Yet even despite my lack of knowledge of love I know he felt so right in my arms. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around Naruto and sighed in contentment. Maybe we were young and naive, but we would learn together.

* * *

Alright that's it for Sasuke's POV. Please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be Naruto's POV and how he feels. Please comment and review even if you dislike it. And sorry if it seems like I left some of the events out or didn't explain them explicitly. I don't want to focus so much on the little things that took place, but more on the emotions that they caused.


	2. Naruto's POV

This is chapter two written in Naruto's POV. Thank you **kunoichi2006** for reviewing the first chapter. I'm really glad you like it so heres to you.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto in any type, shape, or form.

Pairings-Naru/Sasu, Haku/Zabu

* * *

Naruto's POV

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, soon to be Hokage, believe it. I just got back from this kick ass mission in the land of waves. And I kicked major ass. Well maybe not at the very beginning, but I just had to warm up. I not only showed the enemy that I'm not to be messed with, but I also showed Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, and most of all Sasuke that I'm not a scaredy cat. And that I've grown up and can handle myself.

It all started out when these chunin ninja decided to attack us. I froze up for a second and Sasuke had to come and steal my glory. Argh Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. I hate him, but at the same time quite the opposite. He's just such a jerk, arrogant, Mr. Badass, and yet he's so damn hot. One minute I want to hit him the next minute I want to feel his arms around me, touching and caressing me.

Argh! Okay anyway as I was saying, I did freeze up and acted like a "scaredy cat" as Sasuke so elegantly put it. So after that confrontation I wanted to do better during the next time and I did. When Kakashi-Sensei got captured in Zabuza's Water Prison Jutsu I knew we had to free him and I came up with a pretty damn good idea. I formulated a plan to change myself into a kunai and with the help of Sasuke, he managed to throw me and Zabuza had no choice but to relinquish his hold on Kakashi-Sensei as we bombarded him with our attacks.

I'm smarter than I look, believe it. Once Kakashi-Sensei was free he was going to take out Zabuza. And he was about to do it too, but this tracker ninja came instead. Its unbelievable this kid, around the same age as me yet compared to him I'm useless and weak. It makes me feel worthless and puny. But when Kakashi-Sensei told us that Zabuza was still alive and the tracker ninja was working with Zabuza I was excited and I guess a little scared at the same time. Scared because I didn't want anyone to get hurt, but excited because I knew I could handle it.

* * *

When Kakashi-Sensei showed us how to control chakra through the soles of our feet to prepare for the next battle with Zabuza, I wanted to do better than Sasuke. That didn't work out **exactly **like I wanted to, especially when he saved me from falling out of the tree. Some how he always seems to do better than me, but the thing is I hate it and love it. Hate it because I want to be better than him, but love it because I admire his strength and power, plus he's really hot and…argh I'm acting like Sakura.

Speaking of Sakura she's such a little drooling chick. I admit I liked her at a point and I probably still do to a certain extent. Originally I wanted to get closer to her, but she was always fawning over Sasuke. So I decided to observe him and I found out why all the girls like him. I mean he just radiates this coolness factor and it draws you in. So yeah I wanted to show Sasuke I could be cool too and I was going to do it when Zabuza came back. **However** those bastards left to the bridge without me. How the hell was I supposed to show off my skills if they left me behind? However it wasn't a total loss because I did save Tamari and his mother before I made it to the bridge so by the time I got there I was pumped up.

But once again everyone was criticizing me. At first it was because I was making too big of an entrance and then it was because I snuck into Haku's Ice Mirror technique. You think Sasuke would thank me for saving his life. Oh no, he had to yell and call me a loser/idiot or whatever choice of words he used at that particular time. What I wasn't expecting was Haku's dangerous attack. I underestimated how strong this guy was. But no matter I decided to use my Shadow Clone Jutsu, it never failed me before. And even though Haku kept knocking away my attack I kept trying. I had to. I didn't know what else to do, but I knew I had to protect Sasuke and defeat Haku….but once again I failed. When Sasuke stepped in front of me and took the blunt of Haku's deadly attack I…I was shocked it wasn't supposed to be this way. I was supposed to come in, take out Haku and save Sasuke, but instead he saved me, again.

When I realized that might be it, that Sasuke could die my heart broke. I…I wanted to tell him I felt, but I couldn't not like that. His last words were. "I hated you." They rung clear in my ears and even though he couldn't hear me I told him I hated him too. I did, but I also loved him, which is why I think I found the strength to defeat Haku's jutsu. If Haku was fighting for Zabuza fine, but I was also fighting for a dream to stay alive…Sasuke's dream.

When I felt this indescribable power rush through me I knew it was the nine-tailed fox, but I didn't care at that moment I just wanted to destroy Haku. Yet when I found out that Haku was the same guy I met in the woods the day before who I thought was a chick I just couldn't do it. I couldn't believe that the same guy was my enemy he'd seem so nice before. Then he wanted me to finish him off because I was stronger and he couldn't defeat me. Hell no, I'm not going to kill someone just because they may be weaker than myself. It's not right, Haku just wanted to throw his life away just because he couldn't do what Zabuza wanted him to. Bullshit that's no way to live. Just a tool for someone else to use, not caring any about yourself. Even though I failed Sasuke I still wanted to live. And then Haku told me about his past I felt sorry for him. He was alone in the world just like me until Iruka took me in, unfortunately Haku found that bastard Zabuza who couldn't give a damn about anyone than his own life. As I readied to take Haku down I wondered if I could really kill someone in cold blood.

I was confused though when Haku blocked my kunai and disappeared after he told me I should finish him off. But then I saw him standing in front of Zabuza taking Kakashi-Sensei's deathblow. I'm not mad at Kakashi-Sensei. I wasn't then and I'm not now. He couldn't have known Haku would do that. Hell if I knew that I wouldn't have let Haku escape.

When the fog cleared and Sakura asked me how Sasuke was, it brought on another onslaught of emotions. I was so focused on Haku that I had pushed Sasuke dying out of my mind. I couldn't tell her what happened, but I think she knew.

I could hear her crying and I was going to comfort her, but I knew I would start crying as well and I didn't want her to see me like that. But when I heard Sakura yell out to me and tell me Sasuke was fine. I was extremely happy, yet sad at the same time. Haku had died, even though he fought us, he really wasn't that bad and I really believe that. He died, gave his life for a cause he believed right.

But what made me the most furious was when Zabuza was willing to cut through Haku to get to Kakashi-Sensei. He had no right, no honor. I wanted to believe Haku gave his life for a reason and that Zabuza would honor his death. Kakashi-Sensei was taking care of him though until Gato came and told Zabuza he was no longer needed and disgraced Haku's body. I couldn't take it anymore I would see this sorry excuse for a man take his last breath and take out all his thugs too. Yet Kakashi-Sensei stopped me, I know he meant the best, but Gato deserved the worst, yet if I couldn't do something about it, surely Zabuza would. Haku gave his life for Zabuza sacrificed everything and he was going to just stand there and do nothing.

I yelled and I cried. I believed that Zabuza wasn't that cold-hearted and if…if I gained that much power would I be just like Zabuza. Using people as tools to get what I wanted.

But Zabuza did want to do something. I gave him my kunai and even though his arms were of no use he still took out Gato and some of his thugs. Which ultimately meant he did care about Haku more than he let on.

Even though Zabuza ultimately fell, he did what he wanted to do, take out Gato. But there were still pieces of trash wanting to take us out. Kakashi-Sensei said he had used up too much chakra to take them out. But just as they were coming for us, Inari came and he brought the whole village with him so of course I had to join in with my legendary Shadow Clone Jutsu. And what was so cool was that Kakashi-Sensei did it too. His looked so cool, I mean not as cool as mine, when I do it, but still pretty close.

So after the battle when I went up to Sasuke I wanted to hug him, make sure he was really there you know, but Sakura was clinging on him like she usually does so I reframed myself. Plus I didn't know how Sasuke would take it.

When Kakashi-Sensei put the dying Zabuza next to Haku and it started snowing I couldn't help the tears again. I know a ninja is not supposed to show his emotions, but I've broken that rule several times today. Where Haku came from he said it always snowed and here we were in the Land Of Waves with snow falling for Haku like the heavens were sending a blessing for him and his dreams.

* * *

After we all went back to Tazuna's place, Kakashi-Sensei told Sasuke and I to rest up, but I didn't need too, I just wanted to make sure Sasuke was all right. So I watched over him while he slept. Sometimes I would just stare out the window thinking about my goals as a ninja and my values in life. But most of the time I would think about Sasuke and what he meant to me. Which is still confusing as hell and I've thought about asking Kakashi-Sensei about it, but I don't know if he would know too much about that. What was embarrassing though was sometimes I would be looking at Sasuke contemplating if I should kiss him while he slept and all of a sudden he would open his eyes and scare the crap out of me. I mean he wasn't supposed to do that, but you know being the cool smooth person I am I played it off.

* * *

Before we started making our way back to our village we stopped by Zabuza and Haku's grave that Kakashi-Sensei built. I asked Kakashi-Sensei if we training to become merciless killers and if that was how we would end up. But it didn't matter what he answered because I was determined to create my own ninja way.

It was while we were walking home when Sasuke talked to me and I mean we had an actual conversation, not him just telling me I was stupid and an idiot. Kakashi-Sensei and Sakura were walking ahead and I was trailing back to think alone, but Sasuke stayed behind also. Then out of the blue he asked me.

"What happened after I lost consciousness? How did you defeat Haku?"

I shrugged and answered. "It was nothing really, don't worry about it." I didn't feel like bragging. I was supposed to protect Sasuke and everybody else, but I failed.

I could tell Sasuke was shocked at my response so I apologized to him, which made him even more confused. He just didn't understand what I was feeling and thinking. So since Kakashi and Sakura were ahead, barely in view, I stopped and spoke to him. I didn't know what I was going to say at the time it just came to me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help more. I'm sorry I'm such an idiot and I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm not as strong as I want to be. As I should be to protect the ones I care about." I felt embarrassed after I said that. I revealed more to him than I wanted to at the moment, but when Sasuke smiled and said.

"Don't worry about it I did it to protect your dream." I couldn't believe it, but he just shrugged and said. "I wanted to protect your dream of becoming a Hokage so you can show the others that Naruto Uzimaki is someone and not a nobody."

I just stared at him. It may have been rude, but **Sasuke** **Uchiha** was telling **me**, **Naruto** **Uzimaki** that **he** wanted to protect **my** dream…it just seemed very un-Sasuke like. I thought he only cared about himself, though I should have dismissed that thought when he saved me from Haku.

But that's not it, he didn't understand why I wanted to protect him and become stronger it's not just to Hokage anymore its something more.

"But that's the thing Sasuke, I wanted to protect your dream of defeating that certain someone and bring back honor to your family, but I couldn't, I failed."

But Sasuke just shook his head. "You didn't fail Naruto. It may have been Kakashi-Sensei that ultimately took out Haku, but you played a part in that as well. I don't know what you did to break Haku's jutsu but you did."

Sasuke was giving me words of encouragement and he shouldn't have. I cared so much abut him, more than he would ever know and he couldn't know.

I shouted. "Just forget it, you don't understand." And tried to storm away, but he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

Then Sasuke replied. "Then make me understand Naruto."

I looked straight at Sasuke he wanted to understand then fine, I would tell him everything he wanted to know.

"You want to know why I want to protect you so much. You want to know why I can't get you out of my head day in and day out Sasuke? It's because you're the one thing that's stable in my life Sasuke. I can always rely on you to make some comment on how much of a loser I am or saying something to me. **Talking **to me. And I don't care what it is as long as **you **are acknowledging me. That's why…that why I have got to become stronger…that's why I want to protect **you**, but I can't. I'm what you say I am a loser, stupid, and an idiot."

There I said it and I thought that would be the end of the conversation. I could go home and sulk about the person I could never have. Sasuke let go of my arm and I was going to walk away, but he spoke again.

"Forget that Naruto because I believe in you. When I said those things. I didn't really mean it. I really do believe in you."

I shook my head. "You shouldn't. No one should. I'm a failure."

"Well I do. I believe you can be the very best and nothing can stop you." At Sasuke's words I couldn't help the tears that filled my eyes. I thought he was lying, but he was looking straight at me with no smirk or a cocky smile.

"No one else has ever believed in me, but Iruka-sensei." I looked down, but Sasuke lifted my chin up.

"Well I do too and I also believe in an **us **Naruto." Now when Sasuke said that I was in totally shock and then he interlocked his hand in mine. But it didn't matter; Sasuke wanted to be with me and I wasn't going to complain so I took his hand in mine and started dragging him forward. It may seem a little sudden, but I didn't want Sasuke to change his mind because I didn't know if I could handle the rejection.

* * *

When we got back to the village Kakashi-Sensei left saying he had to file the mission report and Sakura said she was going home to see her mom. So it was just Sasuke and I, alone, together, so when he said I could go over to his place I jumped at the offer.

He was really nice and even offered to fix some ramen for me. I have to say I really liked the new side of Sasuke. He didn't seem so unemotional you know.

I commented "I would invite you to my house and all, but you know I'm not the best housekeeper so I didn't think that's such a good idea."

But Sasuke understood and he even said, get this. "Don't worry about it Naruto you are welcome at my house anytime you want."

I jumped out of my seat and engulfed Sasuke in a hug. I was just so happy. I admit I was a bit skeptical, but I wanted that moment to be real and having him with me confirmed that. I didn't expect him to return the hug, but he did, even though a bit hesitantly. But I could care less. Sasuke wanted me, just like I wanted him and despite what everyone else says or does we will be together I'll make sure of that, believe it.

* * *

So that was chapter two, longer than chapter one so sorry if I bored you. I know its some repetition, but the events happened the same way just focusing on different points of view so I tried to keep the dialogue the same. Any comments or suggestions I like to hear them. The next chapter will be in Sakura's point of view and will be considerably shorter, or at least that's the way I'm planning it.


	3. Sakura's POV

Chapter three is here. Once again I have to give a shot out to **kunoichi2006** for reviewing, you're part of the reason I'm continuing this fic.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto in any type, shape, or form.

Pairings-Naru/Sasu, Haku/Zabu

* * *

Sakura's POV

My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm trying to be a great kunoichi. I'm on a team with two other guys, which is great considering I'm a girl and all, buts what's really great is that Sasuke Uchiha is on my team. I mean he's just like the coolest guy around. He has spiky black hair, a badass attitude, he's super strong, and so totally hot. Naruto Uzumaki on the other hand is such a total dweeb. I mean he has no where near the status Sasuke has. And though I want Sasuke to myself and I try to always present myself to him I know he doesn't like me in that way. And as much as I try to fool myself I know this as a fact, but I didn't _really_ know until we went to the land of waves for a mission that almost got everyone killed. We wouldn't have been in that situation in the first place unless Naruto didn't open his big mouth about wanting tougher missions. I on the other hand was perfectly content finding missing cats and plucking weeds.

So our next mission was to guard a bridge builder, Mr. Tazuna, against bandits and what not while he was on his way back to his village. That was fine, I could handle that. So as we were making our way to his village I asked Kakashi-Sensei if we were in any danger of encountering other dangerous ninja, but he assured me we wouldn't. And then what happened? Ten minutes later chunin ninjas attack us. Oh and did I mention **we were almost killed**. I mean if it wasn't for Sasuke's quick thinking I don't know what would have happened. These ninja came out of nowhere and took out Kakashi-Sensei with one strike. Sasuke quickly took charge and attacked the two ninjas while Naruto just stood there paralyzed. He didn't do **anything**. As the ninja were headed back to attack again I ran in front of Tazuna to protect him and Sasuke jumped in front of me ready to attack, but at the last minute Kakashi-Sensei popped back up and stopped the ninja's like they were nothing. He then told us he didn't come to rescue us sooner because he wanted to find out who the ninja were after. If they were "ninja attacking ninja" or "ninja attacking the bridge builder."

Naruto though was upset at his performance. I mean I would be too. I mean he just stood there. He mouthed off about vowing to never freeze up again or something like that but I was too busy eyeing Sasuke to care, although Sasuke did seem interested in what Naruto was saying; though I just think he was wondering why Naruto purposefully opened his wound even more.

But anyway on the trek across the river to the Bridge Builder's house, Kakashi-Sensei talked Tazuna into telling us the real reason he wanted us ninja to protect him. Turns out Gato, this major crime boss, wanted to take out Tazuna becauseof the work he was doing on the bridge. If Tazuna finished the bridge then the village of the waves could trade and would prosper which would ruin Gato's evil, tyrannical plans or something like that.

Tazuna didn't originally state the real reason because his village could not pay for a mission higher than a C rank. So basically he almost go us killed because his village is cheap! I mean seriously we weren't ready for that, we aren't even chunin yet. And even after Tazuna told us that I thought Kakashi-Sensei would dismiss the mission and we could go home, but we stayed there and then what happens...we get attacked…**again**.

This time Kakashi-Sensei took charge saying this enemy was the famous Demon Hidden in the Mist, Zabuza Momochi. So Kakashi-Sensei used his sharingan eye, but ultimately he was capture in Zabuza's Water Prison Jutsu. I mean what Sensei gets captured instead of protecting us? Kakashi-Sensei told us to leave with the Bridge Builder because Zabuza's clone couldn't stray far from this original body. I was all ready to high tail it out of there, but Sasuke and Naruto were determined to stay and fight. So while they were doing that my job was to protect Tazuna.

At first it seemed as if Zabuza was too much for Sasuke and Naruto, but somehow without even talking they formulated a plan to break Kakashi-Sensei free. I mean it was so awesome. Naruto threw a shuriken to Sasuke, which in turn was actually Naruto disguised as a shuriken. When it was tossed to Sasuke, Naruto disguised himself in the shadow of the first shuriken so when Sasuke used his Demon Wheel Shuriken Windmill of Shadows technique Zabuza caught the first shuriken. But Naruto was in the shadow of it and he aimed to hit Zabuza, however Zabuza just jumped up and dodged the attack. But Naruto wasn't done yet, he revealed his true self and threw a kunai at Zabuza who had no choice but to release his hold on Kakashi-Sensei.

From there on Kakashi-Sensei was taking care of Zabuza and just as he was about to finish him off, this tracker ninja came and took Zabuza out for him. Just a couple of quick flicks of the wrist and Zabuza Momochi was down and out. It all happened so fast, but I thought our troubles would be over, but then as we were leaving the battlefield Kakashi-Sensei passed out. I mean he's walking and talking one minute, falling in pain the next. We did managed to get him to Tazuna's house in one piece though.

* * *

When Kakashi-Sensei regained consciousness he announced to us that he believed Zabuza Momochi was still alive. I mean that couldn't have been possible, but Kakashi-Sensei believed the tracker ninja was working with Zabuza. So upon finding this out he wanted us to train more. Never mind the fact that there is a killer ninja ready to kill Tazuna and any ninjas that stand in his way which happens to be us. No, let's forget that and train. ARGH! I really don't understand Kakashi-Sensei sometimes.

So the next day he taught us how to focus our chakra through the soles of our feet and guess what? I passed with flying colors. I was the first one to climb all the way up the tree. I beat out Sasuke and Naruto easily. Sasuke applied too much force and Naruto didn't apply enough.

But that was my chance, I actually showed Sasuke I wasn't some useless little girl. I could succeed at something. I figured Sasuke would start looking at me in a respectful way, but no Kakashi-Sensei had to go and ruin it. I mean I love praise and all, which he gave when he said. "Well looks like Sakura has the best chakra control. You said something about becoming Hokage, Naruto? Well it looks like Sakura has the best chance of that."

But when Kakashi-Sensei said "And as for you Sasuke, it looks like the Uchiha clan isn't as great as everyone says they are." I hated him for it. I mean now Sasuke was sure to hate me. But even though Sasuke and Naruto weren't that good at chakra control they kept trying…and trying…and trying… I don't know where they were getting extra chakra from, but they kept going. So while they trained I became an official bodyguard to Tazuna while he worked on finishing the bridge.

* * *

It was late one night though when Sasuke and Naruto came home. They looked terrible, they said they made it to the top of the tree. Kakashi-Sensei deemed them official bodyguards also and the next day as a team we would guard Tazuna.

Well things didn't go exactly as planned. First off Naruto was out like a light and Kakashi-Sensei said it was better if we left him so he could rest. "Alright alone time for me and Sasuke." At least that is what I was thinking. It seemed when its always the three of us Sasuke always pays more attention to Naruto, granted its to call him an idiot and a loser, but still I want some attention too. So I figured this would be the perfect time.

But when we got to the bridge there were bodies lying everywhere, some dead, some dying and then I remembered there was a crazy ninja wanting to take out Tazuna and anyone that got in his way. So yeah it frightened me that I could die. This thought has been running a lot through my mind.…What is that like three times in a week? But the fact remained that I knew I had to protect Tazuna, with my life if need be.

All of a sudden there were multiple Zabuza's surrounding us, but to my surprise Kakashi-Sensei let Sasuke take out the water clones, but when Sasuke faced off against Haku I was terrified. I didn't want anything to happen to Sasuke. He seemed to be holding his own until Haku did his Crystal Ice Mirror technique. And even though I couldn't see what was happening I could hear Sasuke's cries of pain. I knew Kakashi-Sensei wanted to help, but couldn't because if he tried to, Zabuza would attack Tazuna. And though I was guarding him I knew I stood no chance alone against Zabuza. So if Kakashi-Sensei couldn't help Sasuke, I would.

I stepped away from Tazuna and threw a kunai towards the ice mirrors. I either wanted to hit Haku or give enough time for Sasuke to escape, but neither happened. Haku caught my kunai with ease and went back to focus on Sasuke. I didn't help at all. It was at that time I wished Naruto were there.

And then guess who pops up? Yep, Naruto, the Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja. As much as I dislike Naruto I knew he could help Sasuke more than I could, But then that idiot goes and "sneaks" into the middle of the ice mirrors with Sasuke. Naruto would have been so much more effective if he attacked from the outside, while Sasuke fought Haku from the inside.

IDIOT! From then on I couldn't do anything, but watch over Tazuna. I could hear Naruto and Sasuke, but I couldn't see anymore because the mist was so thick. Kakashi-Sensei broke off to fight Zabuza so I was alone, well not alone because Tazuna was there with me. But I felt so helpless.

I don't know how long the fighting went on, but I stood my ground. I blocked everything else out; my sole job was to protect Tazuna with my life. The only noises I could hear where grunts, feet hitting water, and breathing, whether it was from Tazuna or me I do not know. But I believed in Sasuke and Naruto. They were my teammates and I'd seen what they could do and I believed in them.

* * *

When the mist started clearing I could see Naruto and that wannabe tracker ninja. They were both just standing there, exchanging words that I couldn't hear. Next I saw Naruto trying to attack Haku, but just like that, the other ninja was gone. The mist started clearing even more and I finally saw where Haku went. He was standing in front of Kakashi. Even though I was standing away I could see the blood pooling onto the ground. I didn't know if Naruto or Kakashi-Sensei had done that, but since I saw Naruto I figured Sasuke must not be far behind right? Don't get me wrong I was happy to see Naruto was alive, it's just that well I care about Sasuke more. So I ran up to Naruto.

"Naruto, you're alright." He seemed surprised to see me. "Where's Sasuke?"

When Naruto didn't answer and looked down a sense of dread ran through me. When he still didn't answer I looked past him and I could see a body lying where the ice mirrors were originally. Tazuna said he would go with me to see Sasuke, since I was still supposed to be protecting him.

When I reached Sasuke's body I didn't know how to react. There in front of me was Sasuke Uchiha, the love of my life, even if he didn't openly love me back.

"It's okay if you cry Sakura. You can cry for your fallen comrade." At Tazuna's words I felt comfort. He had lost at one point and had felt what I was feeling. Yet I shook my head and told him that ninja's weren't supposed to show their emotions. But as I said that the tears started falling down and I couldn't hold them back anymore. I laid my head down on Sasuke's stomach. He was so cold, he had no warmth. I don't know how long the tears came, but then I thought I heard a voice. His voice.

"Sakura get off me I can't breathe." I lifted my head up and I saw his eyes were open and his chest was rising and falling. I was so happy I hugged him the best I could while he was still lying down.

"I knew you would make it Sasuke." I know it didn't seem like that since I was crying on him and all, but I did believe in Sasuke and his abilities.

I helped raise Sasuke up and I was hoping he would ask how I was doing, but no the first thing he asked was. "Where's Naruto and the ninja we were facing?"

I couldn't deny Sasuke the answer so I told him. "Naruto's okay, but the other ninja...hes dead."

"What! What happened did Naruto do it?"

I shook my head. "I'm not sure I came in too late, but are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine I just want to make sure Naruto is alright." My eyes widened considerably. I knew Naruto and Sasuke had a weird I-hate-you-and-I-want-to-do-better-than-you relationship, but he had concern in his voice for Naruto. Something he didn't have for me.

I helped Sasuke stand up and we could see Naruto standing there looking off. As I said I still don't know what happened between Naruto and Haku or even between Kakashi and Zabuza, but I yelled out to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto! Sasuke's okay, he's alive!" When Naruto turned around I could see joy in his eyes, but at the same time sadness.

Sasuke gave a little wave in greeting and I heard him mumble "I'm glad you're safe."

I thought he was talking about me since I was standing right next to him so I clung to him and said. "Of course I'm alright and I even protected Tazuna by myself." But Sasuke shrugged me off.

"I wasn't talking about, you I was talking about Naruto."

I frowned. "But Sasuke I was fighting too I could have been hurt and-"

"But you weren't so I don't care."

I stood there shocked; Sasuke couldn't really mean that, he must have been playing hard to get. I was going to say something else to him, but there was a commotion where Kakashi-Sensei was. A group of thugs and Gato was there. I heard Naruto yelling and saying something about how Zabuza should respect Haku and how he risked his life for him. I was totally clueless as to what was going on, but when I saw Naruto toss Zabuza a kunai, I thought he had lost his mind. Zabuza was the enemy hired by Gato! You don't give your enemy a weapon. But Zabuza headed right into the large group of thugs. I could tell Zabuza was severely injured; yet he rushed into the fray anyway. He ultimately took out Gato and several thugs before he fell. However those knuckleheads still wanted to fight. I knew my team was in no position to fight and just when I thought we were done for Inari came bringing the whole village with him. I didn't think he had the strength or courage to do that, but he did. Naruto and Kakashi both used the Shadow Clone Jutsu Technique and that sent those lowlifes running.

* * *

Naruto came up to Sasuke and me and smiled softly. I clung to Sasuke once again offering my support and happiness that he was alive, but he still kept pushing me away, I figured it was because he didn't want to appear weak.

Kakashi-Sensei brought Zabuza's dying body and placed him next to Haku. It was a sad event, but I think Naruto took it the hardest because when it started snowing I saw tears in Naruto's eyes and I knew how much this fight actually took out of him.

When we arrived back at Tazuna's place Kakashi-Sensei told Sasuke and Naruto to rest up. I was going to stay by Sasuke's side, but Naruto beat me to it. I kept insisting that I could watch over Sasuke, but Naruto refused, he's so stubborn. That was supposed to be my time to spend alone with Sasuke. Every single time I tried I couldn't get Naruto to give up his protective watch.

But on the plus side Kakashi-Sensei commended me on my excellent work of guarding Tazuna.

"Sakura you did very well in guarding Tazuna at the bridge."

I perked up. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes, actually you did better than I thought you would, though you didn't actually fight at all."

My face fell. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged in that aloof way only Kakashi-Sensei can do. "I'm just saying that considering you didn't fight, you did an excellent job. Now how about you go and check on Naruto and Sasuke and tell them we will be leaving tomorrow." I nodded and did as I was told.

* * *

On our way back to our village I thought I would get some talk time with Sasuke, but that proved futile once again. Naruto was lagging behind and I was hoping Sasuke would walk closer to Kakashi-Sensei and myself, but he stayed behind with Naruto. So Naruto ruined my alone time with Sasuke **again**. However I can't say it was a total bust because Kakashi-Sensei and I had a pretty good conversation.

"You know I didn't mean to insult you before?"

"What?" I slowed down shocked at Kakashi-Sensei's words as he brought me out of my musing about Sasuke.

"What I said earlier about you not fighting, even though you aren't the best fighter in the team, you are very good at what you do, and what you work with, which is your brain."

I smiled that was really nice of Kakashi-Sensei to say. "You know at first I though you were the worse Sensei I could get, but you know what, you're not that bad."

He smiled or at least I think he smiled, its hard to tell with the mask and plus the sun was going down so it was getting darker. As we continued walking he asked me about my life and if I was going to stick trying to be a ninja. Kind of reminded me of the first day we met and he asked us to introduce ourselves.

I don't know how long we talked, but then I heard "Sakura! Kakashi-Sensei! Wait up!" I looked back and saw Naruto dragging Sasuke behind him. When they reached us I saw that Naruto had his hand in Sasuke's, but that Sasuke didn't try to remove it. It then dawned on me that that could be the reason they were so worried about each other. But I shook my head that couldn't be right. I mean Sasuke Uchiha, hotness in a package…gay…it just didn't fit. I though it was a fluke, but the whole way home they were together.

So when we finally got back to our village Kakashi-Sensei said he was going to file the mission report and disappeared. I felt a little lonely after he left. I felt we made a connection on the journey back and I wanted to talk to him some more. I glance over at Naruto and Sasuke and sighed, I told them I was going to see my mom and stated walking home. It hurt me to leave them alone like that. But you want to know why I left? I left because who am I to deny happiness for Sasuke? If he wants to test the waters with Naruto, then so be it. But you want to know why I still follow and fawn over Sasuke? Well that's easy.

1- I love Sasuke.

2- He's dating Naruto. That can't possibly last that long. I mean I've got to be better than him right?

3- I'm sure this is just a phase Sasuke's going through.

So I shouldn't have anything to worry about. Give me a couple of months and Sasuke will be eating out of my hand. So as I skipped home I had Sasuke on my brain…like I always did and nothings going to change that.

* * *

That's it it's done. I just realized that I made Sasuke act really mean towards Sakura...Could be because I'm not a big fan of hers. So I'm sorry if this chapter came out a little rough for Sakura. Next chapter is Kakashi's viewpoint, so I'll update hopefully next week. Thanks for reading and please review.


	4. Kakashi's POV

Chapter four is here. And I'm so happy to not only have **kunoichi2006** review but also **Mantineus** and **Chibi Yami no Tenshi.** Thanks you guys and for the support and to all the readers.

Kakashi is actually my number one favorite character in Naruto so I had fun writing this chapter, but I should warn you it's a little long. Seriously I just keep going and going and going. I don't know what happens but here you go.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto in any type, shape, or form.

Pairings-Naru/Sasu, Haku/Zabu

* * *

Kakashi's POV

My name is Kakashi Hatake, also known as the Sharingan Warrior, the ninja who has copied over 1,000 jutsus. I know sounds cool right? What can I say that's what I am. My story starts way before the Land of Waves mission, but that where I'm starting.

I'm one of the top jounin ninja in the leaf village, not to brag or anything. Currently I'm a teacher, but not a genin teacher like Iruka. I'm a chunin teacher much cooler (at least in my opinion). I don't have to deal with teaching students the basics like transforming and how to throw a kunai. No my team trains for real life situations and go on actual missions.

Now up until now I've never had a team pass my first training exercise and its not because I'm an asshole or anything like that, its just these ninjas coming out of the academy don't know shit about being a true shinobi. They think they do, but they don't. But I'm very proud of my latest team. They were the first ones to pass my test.

First there is Sasuke Uchiha, from the legendary Uchiha clan. I know all about Sasuke's brother Itachi and the Sharingan eye inherited by its family members. But I worry about him. Well I worry about my whole team, but Sasuke takes things too seriously. I know on missions you need to focus on the task at hand, but he's **always** like that. Only focused on becoming stronger in hopes of finding his brother and defeating him. So much pressure for a young boy.

Then there is Sakura Haruno, who's absolutely boy crazy for Sasuke…wait scratch that all the girls seem to be crazy over Sasuke, but since Sakura is in his team she focuses on him a lot more than focusing on the mission. I'm worried about her because Sasuke seems to have no interest in her, yet she still flaunts herself to him. I'm worried she's bound to get hurt (yeah I have a heart). But Sakura's not bad, she's actually the smartest out of the team and she's dedicated.

Now I've saved the craziest for last, Naruto Uzimaki, perhaps the one I'm most worried about. He's been through a lot having the nine-tailed demon fox sealed inside his body and being shunned and mistreated by everyone around him. That's why his goal is to become Hokage so everyone can respect him. I got to give it to him, he's ambitious and has mass amounts of stamina, but he doesn't think a lot of the times. Just goes into the situation blindly.

Actually now that I think about it he's the whole reason we traveled to the Land of Waves in the first place. He was complaining about wanting to go on a real mission. He thought he was too good to walk dogs and find missing cats…actually I see where he's coming from. Some of those missions were ridiculous. I mean picking weeds from a garden? What the hell is that teaching you, but anyway the Hokage decided to give my team a C ranked mission, which in turn was to guard a bridge builder on his way back to his village. Fine with me, I didn't mind.

* * *

So we were walking and Sakura questioned me as to if we were going to meet any dangerous ninja while on the mission. Got to give it to Sakura, really smart and always assessing the situation. She knew the village's alliances and that we shouldn't have any complications, but I'm sure she wondered why Tazuna wanted protection. Random robberies were rare. I assured her we were safe. Then about ten minutes later I walked past a puddle and knew something was wrong. A puddle may not seem significant, but I knew it hadn't rained in weeks in the village so there should have been no puddles.

Someone was watching us. Since I knew this I took the necessary precautions. When the enemy did attack they took me out first, or rather my clone. As I watched from the sidelines I followed not only the enemies movement, but my teams' as well. Naruto…well lets just say he didn't do so well. Sasuke however was great; he stopped the ninja's attack and even took their main weapon away. Sakura even stepped in front of Tazuna, kunai in hand (not that I'm playing favorites or anything). But before the ninjas could attack again I made my grand entrance. I could tell my team was shocked to see me alive (though I don't' know why, simple chunin ninjas can't take out the great copy ninja). My team looked and saw the discarded logs and knew I had performed a replacement jutsu. Of course then I had to explain why I didn't help out sooner. It was simply because I was assessing the situation. I needed to know if the ninja had a specific target like Tazuna, the master bridge builder or just ninja attacking ninja.

Oh right I can't forget Naruto. You know how I said he didn't do so well in the whole 'Oh shit there are ninja trying to kill us' scenario, well he was pretty hung up about it. Even went so far as to make a blood oath and vowing never to freeze up again and from that point on to protect Tazuna without hesitation. That was all fine and dandy except Naruto opened his wound too much and I told him if he didn't treat it soon he was going to die due to blood loss. However when I looked at his wound it had already started healing itself. The powers of the nine-tailed fox no doubt.

As we continued to travel to Tazuna's destination I questioned him as to the real reason he wanted us to guard him while he traveled. Turns out Gato put a hit out on Tazuna because he didn't want Tazuna to finish building the bridge that would make their village prosper. He didn't tell the truth before because his village didn't have enough money to pay for a high-ranking mission. I briefly considered about stopping the mission right there but Tazuna gave some speech about how if he did die who would take care of his grandkid. Now I didn't continue the mission because of that lousy excuse Tazuna gave, but because we already went that far, might as well finish the mission off. Plus he was doing it for his village and I for one know what it felt like to want to do anything in your power to help your village.

Before we could even get Tazuna to his house we were attacked yet again. This time was a lot more serious though because the opponent was Zabuza Momochi, the legendary Demon in the Mist. Naruto tried to attack and in any other situation I might have let him prove himself, but I knew Zabuza Momochi was someone not to be taken lightly. I knew I had to use my Sharingan. I don't usually whip it out in the beginning of a battle, but I knew I would need it. Zabuza wanted Tazuna, but my mission was to protest Tazuna and that was what I was going to do. It started out fairly easy, as I was able to copy his moves flawlessly.

Though my team did stand in a protective formation in front of Tazuna, Sasuke was freaking out. He was shaking and breathing heavily. I didn't expect that out of him, he did so well in the first battle and this time I was fighting, not him. I guess the sheer pressure of the situation got to him.

"Calm down Sasuke. Don't worry I wont allow my comrades to die. I'll protect you with my life." Though my clone said the words I truly meant it. I've seen my comrades die before and I vowed to not let that happen again. I've grown to care very deeply for my team in the short amount of time we've been together.

However I made one crucial mistake while fighting Zabuza and that's to take shelter in the water. When I emerged, the water felt dense, heavier from natural water. That's when Zabuza performed his Water Prison Jutsu. I couldn't break out and since the real Zabuza had me captured that meant his clone could still attack Tazuna and my team but only if they stayed there. Which is why I told them to leave.

"Go! Get out of here! His clone can't go far from his real body. Leave and protect the Bridge Builder." But did they listen to me…no. They disobeyed a direct order from their Sensei…but I'm kind of glad they did.

Against all odds they broke me out of the Water Prison and it was actually Naruto's idea. He really stepped up and took charge and Sasuke followed his lead, with Sakura standing in front of Tazuna just in case Zabuza's clone got past Sasuke and Naruto.

One of Naruto's clones threw the real Naruto disguised as a shuriken to Sasuke. Sasuke easily detected it was Naruto and pulled a real shuriken out of his pack, so when he threw it, two shurikens would be headed for Zabuza. Zabuza's clone wasn't the real target of Sasuke's attack instead it flew past the clone and aimed toward the real Zabuza. Zabuza caught the shuriken in his left hand still using the right hand to contain me inside the bubble. So the shuriken in the shadow of the first one aimed for Zabuza again, but this time he jumped and dodged it. However Naruto revealed himself as the shuriken and threw a kunai directly at Zabuza he didn't have any choice, but to let go of his hold on the Water Prison Jutsu.

And that's where I took over. Zabuza may have caught me in the Water Prison Jutsu once, but the same attack won't work on me twice. I began to mirror his attacks again, but his time I really got him. I could tell by the look in his eye that he was perplexed as to how I could finish his thoughts and mirror his movements at exactly the same time.

Zabuza used Water Dragon Jutsu, but I countered with the same thing. Then I used Water Vortex Jutsu, which blew him out to land where I was going to finish him off. I was slightly hesitant. It wasn't that I hadn't killed before, it was just that my team was there watching. But before I could finish him off needles shot through the air taking Zabuza out for me. I quickly pinpointed the tracker ninja and cursed myself for not noticing him sooner. The tracker was about the same age as the members of my team, yet had a deathly aura about him the way he killed Zabuza quickly and efficiently amazed me. Yet I knew that is what tracker ninjas are supposed to do, find rogue ninja and eliminate them so an enemy can't come and learn the body's secrets. The tracker ninja took Zabuza away, but Naruto…poor boy he gets so upset so easily. Naruto felt insignificant because a boy the same age as him could kill someone as strong as Zabuza so quickly, but he couldn't.

"Save it for the next battle." I told Naruto as he took his anger out on the ground. Once he calmed down we began to head to Tazuna's home once again, but I began to feel woozy and before I knew it darkness overcame my vision. Next thing I knew I was waking up in a room at Tazuna's home. I don't know how they managed to get me there, but I still felt weak.

I'm a top jounin for Hokage's sake I should know my limits, yet I over used my Sharingan. I admit I haven't used it to that extent in a while, but I didn't think it would have nearly killed me. But I would still do it again and many more times afterward if it meant protecting my team. Sakura questioned and scolded me for using my Sharingan. But something was nagging me about the defeat of Zabuza and I couldn't figure out what, then it hit me. The tracker ninja was a fake.

I asked Sakura. "What did the tracker ninja do to Zabuza's body?"

She gave me a confused look. "…He took the body with him."

"Exactly, but tracker ninjas are supposed to dispose of the body on site."

"So what are you saying Kakashi-Sensei? Zabuza's still alive?"

"Exactly. Zabuza and the tracker ninja are working together." I could tell Sakura was nervous.

"What are we going to do Sensei? You're in no condition to fight."

I sat up. Though I wasn't in tip-top shape I knew Zabuza wasn't either and it would take a couple of days for him to recover giving me time to also restore my strength.

"I'm going to train you."

Sakura went from nervous to shocked. "What good is training going to do now?"

I shrugged. "You'll see."

It probably bugs the hell out of my students that I don't tell them everything when I answer their questions and I usually do it just to annoy them, but this time its because I didn't know what I was going to teach them yet. I finally settled on chakra control, there wasn't much I could teach them in my current status, but if they could control their chakra they could get more use out of it and not expend unnecessary chakra. The next morning I took them out in the forest and told them I wanted them to climb the tree only by using chakra summoned in their feet. They looked at me like I grew another head. So I had to show them what I meant, crutches and all.

When it was their time to try it out they did…well lets just say I'm glad I decided to choose this exercise. Naruto…well lets face it he did the worse. As soon as his feet hit the tree he was down on the ground because he didn't apply enough chakra…Sasuke…he didn't do too much better, he got up a couple of more steps than Naruto, but he applied too much force.

Now Sakura, ah Sakura a little shimmer of hope in the team. She made up the tree and was sitting calmly on a small branch.

"Well looks like Sakura has the best chakra control. You said something about becoming Hokage, Naruto? Well it looks like Sakura has the best chance of that. And as for you Sasuke, it looks like the Uchiha clan isn't as great as everyone says they are." I had to give Sakura praise and put the other two down (not that I'm playing favorites). But then Sakura has the nerve to yell at me because I put Sasuke down. Students these days you give them praise and they don't want it.

Well anyway Naruto and Sasuke kept training while Sakura and I went out with Tazuna. One night a couple of days after I first showed them the technique they came in looking shitty, but smiling nonetheless. They had made it to the top of the tree. I knew they could do it. So I figured the next day, we would all go and guard Tazuna together, but the next morning Naruto was knocked out. I figured we'd let him rest that day so we left without him.

* * *

When we got to the bridge there were bodies lying everywhere. I instantly readied myself for a fight; Zabuza was back and with his fake tracker ninja. Zabuza started out with some lame water clones. I saw Sasuke's anticipation; he was ready to fight so I let him take out the clones, no problem.

But then Sasuke and the masked ninja started going at it. Sasuke was doing great. He countered Haku's attacks and even fought back, but I underestimated Haku's abilities. When Haku did his Crystal Ice Mirror technique I instantly regretted letting Sasuke fight Haku. I wanted to help him, but he mission came first. Plus if I went to help Sasuke then that would leave Tazuna alone, only with Sakura to guard him and I knew if Zabuza was a match for me, he would take Sakura and Tazuna out easily so I had no choice but to let Sasuke fend for himself.

I felt like shit. If I had realized the tracker ninja wasn't real when we first met him then I could have prevented all of this. Then an attack comes out of nowhere and I quickly pinpoint where it came from and there he was. The Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, Naruto Uzimaki. I admit I momentary forgot we left Naruto at home to recover; however his attack would have been a lot more effective if he didn't make so much damn noise. A ninja is supposed to be quiet and efficient. Apparently Naruto missed that lesson, makes me wonder what Iruka's teaching at the academy.

But since Naruto had made his arrival I knew he could help Sasuke while I took care of Zabuza. But then Naruto goes in and 'sneaks up' on Sasuke inside the Crystal Ice Mirrors (the word moron come to mind). Naruto's attack would have been more effective if he attacked from the outside and Sasuke from the inside, but that plan was thrown out. Even though I was still worried about Sasuke and Naruto, I felt a little better knowing the odds were two against one.

So it was my turn to fight against Zabuza again. I knew I had to win, but he kept bragging about how great Haku was.

"He was just a street kid. I trained him in the most advance techniques. I taught him everything I know plus he had special abilities that he would find on his own. He cared nothing for his life or others. A perfect fighting machine. His Kekkei Genkei can't be defeated." Wonderful an enemy that can't keep their mouth shut.

"Are you done bragging yet?" I questioned, I wanted to get this over with and despite the fact that Haku had a Kekkei Genkei, Sasuke had one too so I felt confident in his abilities. I admit fighting Zabuza was tough. Apparently while I fought Zabuza the first time, Haku was watching and assessing my Sharingan and my techniques to give Zabuza the upper hand. He knew if I couldn't look him in the eyes, then my Sharingan couldn't work. Zabuza created a mist so I couldn't see him and he closed his eyes so he couldn't see me. However he still had the advantage because he was used to killing in those conditions.

I had to focus and think where would Zabuza attack next...Tazuna. I quickly ran over to Tazuna and Sakura. Zabuza struck with his sword and it slashed across my chest.

"You were late Kakashi. You let your concern for these brats fail you. Come on Kakashi I want to have fun while I extract my revenge. Relax You can repent when you see them in the next life. Mwahahahahahahah."

Argh! More bragging from the enemy and to top it off he added an evil diabolical laugh with it. I was really getting tired of him. I actually could have prevented Zabuza's attack, but I knew I could use it to my advantage later. Zabuza disappeared back in the mist. Then I felt a huge surge of chakra. It wasn't Zabuza or Haku it was…the Nine-Tailed Fox chakra. I though the seal had broken on Naruto and I knew if the seal had broken…we were all doomed. But the seal didn't break it just loosened, good we still had a chance I knew I had to end it with Zabuza. I used some of the blood seeping from my wound to fill out a scroll I always carried with me.

"Zabuza I don't mean to spoil your fun. But how about we put an end to this now. Come on what do you say."

"I'm curious as to how you're going to back up your words. Show me Kakashi!" Zabuza wanted to see what I could do; I gave it to him.

"Ninja Art Summoning Earth Style Fang Pursuit Jutsu!"

"I don't know why you bother; you can't even find me. Blindly falling into my trap you greatly disappoint me Kakashi." Suddenly my loyal dogs came from all around Zabuza and hindered him practically immobile.

"What? What's going on?"

I walked closer to Zabuza and explained. "Those dogs are trained to my smell. I let you hit me with your sword so my dogs could track you down." Pretty good planning if I do say so myself. With Zabuza there helpless I could take him out easily.

"Even if you defeat me Kakashi, you'll never defeat Haku. I trained him and he had exceptional powers. He far surpassed what I thought he could do and he's stronger than me." I considered this for a second that little kid the same age as Naruto stronger than the legendary Demon in the Mist. It sounded absurd, but I knew it could happen. But I had to focus on the task at hand, defeating Zabuza.

I readied my attack. Lightning Blade, my one and only original attack (Sounds a little sad I know. I know over 1000 jutsus and only one is mine). But it's a pretty kick ass attack. I focus my chakra into a ball in my right hand. It took a little time to conjure up the energy, but Zabuza wasn't going anywhere thanks to my dogs holding him in place. That's when I struck. I rushed forward to jab my hand through Zabuza's chest, but suddenly Haku appeared in front of Zabuza and I couldn't stop my attack. My hand rested on Haku's chest, my chakra still coursing in my hands. There was blood dripping down from his chest and face.

…. I didn't mean for that to happen. I didn't know Haku was aware of Zabuza's predicament let alone ready to take a deathblow for him. I was in shock. I couldn't move. I had just killed a young boy, around the same age as my students and despite the fact that I knew he could have very well killed me if given the chance my heart still ached. My Fang Pursuit Jutsu dispelled and before I could contemplate more, Zabuza grabbed his sword and tried to strike me down. The bastard was willing to cut through Haku to get at me. I jumped back with Haku in my arms and placed him down on the ground. Haku was already so cold in my arms, the life drained from his body.

To say I was mad was an understatement. I was fucking furious. Zabuza tried to attack me again, but I was ready. As he missed I backhanded him so hard it would make a pimp proud. Zabuza still continued to get up and tried to swat me with his sword, but I ducked and embedded a kunai into his right arm rendering both of his arms useless since his left one was already immobile from one on my dog's attacks.

By now the mist had started clearing and I knew should go ahead and take Zabuza out for good, but then Gato shows up. He starts talking about how he no longer needs Zabuza to work for him because he's too expensive to keep around. Gato sees Haku's body and pokes him with his walking stick. I don't know what got into Naruto but he went and tried to attack Gato so I had to hold him back. Zabuza was no longer the enemy since he was not employed by Gato anymore. Naruto was extremely upset yelling at Zabuza for not doing something about the way Gato was treating Haku. I don't know what happened between Haku and Naruto, but it effected Naruto a great deal. He was crying telling Zabuza thinks like.

"Haku gave his life for you. He threw his life away just for you."

"He set asides his own dreams so you could have yours."

"He lived for you." I couldn't get Naruto to shut up and that's when Zabuza spoke.

"Shut up kid, your words hurt more than any blade could." Zabuza's voice was full of emotion and I could tell that Haku meant a lot more to him then he let on. I thought I saw a teardrop fall on the ground, but I couldn't be sure. Zabuza asked for a kunai and Naruto slowly tossed one to him. Zabuza caught it in his mouth. I didn't think he was going to do it, but he charge at Gato's men. I knew he couldn't do much considering he had no way to defend himself or use any jutsus without the use of his arms. Yet he charged without fear. He took out several thugs and finally Gato, but it took too much out of him and he collapsed. The thugs were mad that their source of payment was dead and wanted to take revenge out on us.

"Kakashi-Sensei you must have a jutsu to defeat these bunch of losers!" I shook my head at Naruto's comment and answered.

"I've used up too much of my chakra." The Lightning Blade technique nearly wiped my chakra levels out. Just as they were charging an arrow shoots from far off. We all look back and I see Inari backed up by the whole village, Naruto quickly did his Shadow Clone Jutsu to be a part of the action. And I had just enough chakra to do my own jutsu.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu Kakashi Style. Do you still want to take us on now." As soon as Gato's hired thugs saw their new competition they quickly fled, knocking each other over to get out of there. As they were leaving I finally realized my whole team made it. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit worried about the outcome of the battle, but I'm proud of them nonetheless. I picked up Zabuza's body as he asked me to be able to see Haku one last time. I nodded solemnly as I was reminded that I was the one to end the young boy's life. As I lay Zabuza beside Haku he spoke words of admiration and dare I say love. It started snowing and Naruto got choked up again saying.

"He said where he was from it always snowed." That makes sense considering Haku was a pure soul despite everything that happened. I sent my team back to Tazuna's house while I took Haku and Zabuza's bodies and buried them. It may seem like a strange thing considering they were the enemy, but I felt like I owed it to them especially Haku. I sat there for a while silently praying before I decided it was time for me to head back.

* * *

When I got back I told them we would stay for a couple of days before heading back. I figured Naruto would need the most rest considering he had tapped into the powers of the nine-tailed fox, but he said he was fine and that he would watch over Sasuke. It seemed a little strange to me he would want to do that considering they argue all the time. It seemed Sakura felt left our of the loop about whatever was going on between Sasuke and Naruto so I decided to try to take her mind off it by complimenting her after lunch.

"You know Sakura you did very well guarding Tazuna at the bridge." She perked up instantly.

"Really." I knew she would love the praised.

I nodded. "Yeah you actually did better than I would have expected though you didn't actually fight at all." She frowned. For some reason every time I try to compliment her it doesn't go right.

I shrugged. "I'm just saying that considering you didn't fight you did an excellent job. Now how about you go check on Sasuke and Naruto and tell them we will be leaving tomorrow."

Sakura left and I shook my head as I had a vague idea of why Naruto was being so protective of Sasuke. Though they both didn't tell me **exactly** what happened at the bridge, I could tell they both felt what it meant to have a comrade close to you almost die and there's little time to think of what to do in a situation like that. I admire them both, Sasuke for taking a hit for Naruto, and Naruto for finding the strength and courage to break out of the ice mirrors, though I know he didn't intentionally call upon the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

* * *

Right before we left I took my team to go see the grave sites for Haku and Zabuza to pay our respects.

"Is this why we go through all the training for, to end up like this?" I looked at Naruto and picked my words carefully.

"There is no concrete answer to that question, but its something we go through everyday." Our purposes as shinbi's are supposed to protect our village with our lives and carry out missions for the same reason to show the strength of our nation. No ninja really wants to die, but it we do we prefer it be on the battlefield.

"It doesn't matter because I'll create my own ninja way." I smiled behind my mast and shook my head. Naruto is determined when he gets his mind set on something.

* * *

As we were walking back I noticed Naruto lagging behind and soon Sasuke was behind with him. I figured they were once again talking about what happened with Zabuza and Haku so since me and Sakura were alone I decided to apologize for my earlier comment to her.

"You know I didn't mean to insult you before."

She broke out of her thoughts. "What?"

"What I said earlier about you not fighting. Even though you aren't the best fighter in the team, you are very good at what you do and what you work with, which is your brain." I elaborated. She smiled and I felt I had actually succeeded in my making her happy with my compliment.

"You know at first I though you were the worse Sensei I could get, but you know what, you're not that bad." I faulted for a second before I gave a small smile. I guess that's the best of a compliment I'm going to get. But the worst sensei...seriously I'm not that bad am I? Well since we were already talking I decided to get to know Sakura a little better asking her questions like.

"Do you like working on team seven?" and "What's your mom think of you becoming a kunoichi." And just general questions about her life and experiences. We kept talking until we heard.

"Hey Sakura! Kakashi-Sensei! Wait up!"

We stopped and waited for Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto came dragging Sasuke behind him by his hand. When they caught up with us Naruto looked extremely happy and Sasuke looked a little uncomfortable. As we continued walking Naruto didn't let Sasuke's hand go and Sasuke made no attempt to remedy that.

Then it clicked… that's why they've been spending so much time together... Doesn't seem likely considering Sasuke always puts Naruto down, but I guess he's trying to put up a front. I smiled at them and offered them a say in our conversation. I looked at Sakura wondering if she caught on to Naruto and Sasuke's newfound relationship, but either she didn't notice or decided to look over it. Yeah its probably the latter considering I know she is totally, madly in love with Sasuke, despite the fact that he refuses every advance she makes towards him.

* * *

When we got back to the village I said my farewells and told them I was going to file the mission report, but when I left I actually just popped up on the roof to watch them. Sakura left soon after me and then Sasuke and Naruto left together. Considering I knew Naruto's house was in the opposite direction I figured they were going to Sasuke's place. I smiled as I watched them go off. I wish the best for them I really do. I know its not going to be easy. Dating is already hard enough not to mention maintaining the relationship. Plus not only is Sasuke from the Uchiha clan, but also I'm sure they want him to spread his genetic material to carry on the Uchiha legacy. Add to that Naruto infused with the power of the unstable Nine-Tailed Fox in side him and the fact that everybody shuns him for something he has no control over. But hey if they are old enough to kill I'm sure they are old enough to handle some difficulties in a relationship. But just in case I think I'll keep an eye out for them. Besides they are my students and I'm still responsible for them no matter how weird things get.

* * *

Oh My Goodness over 5,000 words. What the hell was I thinking? Well I hoped you liked it anyway. Sorry it took me so long. I just didn't really have the time. I know its going to take me a little bit to get the next chapter out because I haven't even started on it and plus I have to review Haku's past and stuff. I want to add as much detail as I can. Please review and I hope you guys continue reading.


	5. Haku's POV

Here's Chapter five everyone. Thanks to **kunoichi2006,** **Mantineus**, **Chibi Yami no Tenshi**, **YaoiYaoiYeah**, **SasuNaruFanatic **and **Fat Anorexic** for reviewing.

Sorry for the long wait, but I had to re-watch some episodes to get it right. And then I found out this was harder to write than I thought. So I'm terribly sorry if it's not up to par with the other chapters.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto in any type, shape, or form.

Pairings-Naru/Sasu, Haku/Zabu

* * *

Haku's POV

My name is Haku and I'm a shinobi. I am also a tool, but not just anyone's tool. I'm Zabuza Momochi's tool. I'm his to use and do with as he pleases. He took me off the streets and allowed me to travel with him. If anyone else picked me up off the street things might have happened differently. I don't know for sure, but what I do know is I found a reason to live again when I found him, or rather he found me. Zabuza took me off the streets and allowed me to stay and train with him.

Throughout the time I've been with Zabuza I've learned to do more than just admire his skill and strength, but his body and form as well. The way his muscles flex when he wields his sword or the way his body ripples when he dodges an attack. Not to mention his strong, callused hands that he performs his justus with.

It's an amazing thing to watch as I stand on a tree branch and watch Zabuza attack the bridge builder. Well that was the plan but it seems Tazuna has bodyguards. Actually we shouldn't have even been out there in the first place, but those other chunin that Gato hired couldn't do the job. Really isn't surprising though, they were weak after all. So Zabuza and I were sent to do the dirty work. Zabuza told me to stay back and just watch. I was confused at first as to why, but he explained that the shinobi guarding Tazuna was no other than Kakashi, The Sharingan Warrior. Zabuza wanted me to stay behind just in case things didn't go as planned.

So basically I was a back up just in case I was needed, but I actually don't mind. I get to watch Zabuza in action, which was a wonderful spectacle considering he is shirtless. Zabuza is really a piece of work. Though his usual demeanor is cold and uncaring, I know there is more to him. He's not some viscous demon, he's a human being and he has a heart. I should know he picked me up off the streets where I was surely going to rot and die. But he cared at least enough to save my life. There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about that.

I turn my attention back to the battle. Zabuza was currently fighting Kakashi while other young ninjas are guarding Tazuna. It seems like the battle could go either way since Kakashi is using his Sharingan to counter Zabuza's moves, but once I see Kakashi land into the water I know it's over. Zabuza uses his Water Prison Jutsu and captures Kakashi. Kakashi shouts out for his team to run away with Tazuna. Smart plan since Zabuza can't move from his current spot, except if they did try to escape I was going to be there to stop them. However they don't run, they are braver than I give them credit for, especially the blond one…Naruto Uzimaki I believe, future Hokage. At least that's what he said.

The two boys in Kakashi's team try to fight Zabuza's clone, while the real Zabuza holds Kakashi in the Water Prison Jutsu. They don't stand a chance against Zabuza, let alone one of his clones. Every time they attack they would get knocked back. Suddenly the blond-haired kid creates multiple shadow clones, I am surprised to say the least, he doesn't even look like he has the capability to make even one and he goes and creates more than a dozen. But it doesn't matter; Zabuza knocks them all out, with no effort.

I see Naruto toss the black-haired boy a large shuriken, but I know that even a shuriken of that size can't take out Zabuza's clone; it wasn't even going to have a chance to impact. But the boy throws the shuriken and it passes the clone and heads straight for the real Zabuza, but Zabuza just catches the shuriken in his left hand while his right continues to contain Kakashi. I even anticipate the second shuriken in the shadow of the first considering the attack is called Demon Wheel Shuriken Windmill of Shadows. And just as easily Zabuza jumps up and dodges it; however what I don't expect is for the second shuriken to suddenly dissipate and in its place Naruto throwing a kunai. Since Zabuza's hands are already occupied with holding the previous shuriken and keeping Kakashi in the bubble he has no choice but to let Kakashi go. Before Zabuza can retaliate against Naruto, Kakashi stops the attack.

It's once again Kakashi versus Zabuza. This time however, Kakashi increases the use of his Sharingan and he starts imitating Zabuza's exact movements at the exact moments. I know something is up. Zabuza's moves are beginning to falter and Kakashi is voicing Zabuza's fears aloud. Now one of my special abilities is to analyze a person's technique and come up with its weakness and ways to counteract it. I had been watching Kakashi since the beginning of the battle when he first showed his Sharigan, but now he is using it aggressively instead of defensively. Kakashi uses Water Vortex Jutsu and knocks Zabuza against a tree, nailing him with a kunai, I know he is in trouble so before Kakashi can deliver a finishing blow I make my appearance and quickly throw a couple of senbon needles at Zabuza's neck. It renders him dead or at least that what it seems like to Kakashi and the others.

I explain my purpose was to hunt down Zabuza and take him out, which is what a tracker ninja does. Take out rouge ninjas and dispose of their bodies so the enemy doesn't discover the secrets of the body. Kakashi's such a fool he believes my little skit about being a tracker ninja and lets me take Zabuza away without question. I take Zabuza far away from Kakashi and the others and make sure they aren't following me. I lie Zabuza down and study him closely once more. I've been doing that a lot more lately it seems. I'm sure some would say that it's unhealthy to fawn over someone so much without receiving any kind of recognition in return, but I could care less.

At times when it's just me and him after a battle he'll be tense and uptight and I'll go and place my hands gently on his shoulders s and start massaging them. After a while he'll relax and arch into my touch. He'll say things like, "Your hands are just as deadly as they are gentle" or "I trained you well I see."

Any praise from Zabuza is like a gift from the gods. I used to receive praise from my mother but…that's another story. I snap back to the present and retrieve my cutters. I will have to snip Zabuza's bandages off in order to drain the blood that formed because of the puncture wounds. Suddenly Zabuza sits up ripping the bandages over his mouth down.

"That's enough. I'll do it myself." And he starts ripping out the senbon needles. I have to warn him if he doesn't be careful he is really going to kill himself.

"How long are you going to where that mask? Take it off." I quickly obey, though the mask does bring back fond memories for me, but I know Zabuza likes seeing my face whenever we are together. "You're brutal Haku." I laugh as I tell him I attacked his neck because it was the best spot to render him unconscious and because I didn't want to mar his flawless body.

"You're so innocent, yet clever…that's why I keep you around."

I smile at the praise, its comments like these that I hold close to my heart. Zabuza tries to sit up, but I know he won't be able to make it back to Gato's without my help. He will be out for at least a couple of days to a week before the paralysis dissipates fully.

* * *

We are back at Gato's and I am at my rightful place, sitting by Zabuza's side as he recovers. Suddenly Gato comes inside the room talking about how Zabuza is such a coward and a failure. I am already pissed off about the comment because he knows nothing of Zabuza's true strength, but then he tries to put his filthy hands on Zabuza and I grab his wrist to the point of breaking it. Gato's thugs try to stop me with their puny weapons, but I stop then swiftly. Gato retreats giving just one last 'warning' before leaving.

"That wasn't necessary Haku." Zabuza's voice brings me back. I knew Zabuza had a kunai under the sheets and if Gato had touched him he would have used it.

"We can't take Gato out yet, we still need him for cover." Zabuza seems to accept my logic and relaxes to recover his strength.

* * *

The next day I decide to go out and gather some herbs to quicken Zabuza's recovery. I change my clothes to something more 'casual' and go into the woods. When I find the herbs I am looking for and I bend down to collect some. A bird lands on my shoulder and I am reminded of the snow rabbit that Zabuza caught for me once before. I can't help but smile at the memory. Suddenly I see more birds flutter away a couple feet away and I see someone lying there. I go over and instantly see the leaf headband. I see the blond hair, the orange jacket and the marks on his cheeks. He was part of Kakashi's ninja team. I reach my hand out towards his throat. I can end it right there…yet I can't. Something stops me. Maybe because I think he is cute or that it will be unhonarable to kill him while he s sleeping or the fact he seems to have such a strong will.

I wake him up and he is surprised that someone is here, but he doesn't recognize me as the tracker ninja. None do when I present myself like this. Naruto helps me gather herbs and I ask him about his headband. I want to know what being a ninja means to him.

"To get stronger and be respected." So that why he does it, to protect his dream and someone precious to him.

I think of myself on the streets waiting for villagers to throw away their trash so I could find scraps to eat. One night a dog came to take my findings, but I wouldn't let that happen. I punched the dog to scare it away and then two little puppies came out to protect and care for their mother. Whether it was the fact that they were a family of the mother was trying to provide for her young, but I backed down. I waddled my way to a bridge to whither and die, and then he came. My savior. The one who gave me a reason to live again.

I now too have a dream and someone precious to me, Zabuza. I say goodbye to the blond and as I leave I pass the dark-haired one and I smile as I walk away. We will definitely meet again.

* * *

It is a couple of days later but Zabuza is finally ready to take out the bridge builder for good. When we arrive at the bridge, there is no sign of the leaf ninjas, just a few workers that Zabuza takes out easily. We wait for a time before we see our real opponents. When Kakashi and his group finally arrive I notice the loud-mouthed-blonde isn't with them, but I quickly push the thought aside as Kakashi exposes me for the fake tracker I am.

"That's it; I'm taking him out, hiding behind some mask." Very bold words from Sasuke, but I know he can't back them up. Zabuza creates a ring of water clones and Sasuke destroys them easily.

Impressive considering they are 1/10 of Zabuza's strength. But no matter this is my battle. I quickly launch at Sasuke and he easily dodges my attacks, but I'm not trying too hard anyway. I don't really want to hurt him so I try to get him to stand down, but he won't listen.

We are locked in arms and Sasuke still has that smirk on his face. He thinks he has me, but he is wrong. I have two key advantage points. One, we are surrounded by water, two, I have one of this hands blocked. It may not seem like much, but that's all I need to perform my attack.

"Secret Jutsu, A Thousand Needles of Death." A thousand ice needles surround Sasuke and aim straight for him. My attack should have caught him off guard, but he seemed to reposition his chakra to his feet and dodged my attack. No matter I have an even better jutsu to show him. I position my body and execute my hand signs flawlessly. The air is growing cold, perfect

"Secret Jutsu Crystal Ice Mirrors." Sheets of ice form around Sasuke. I merge with one of the ice mirrors as my image instantly appears in all the mirrors at once. Even though I am focused on Sasuke at the moment I can hear Zabuza warning Kakashi to stay out of my battle because if he tries to help Sasuke, Zabuza will have a clear shot at the bridge builder. I focus back on my battle as I throw senbon needles at Sasuke. I am moving too quickly for Sasuke to try to pinpoint where my attacks are coming from.

Suddenly there's this kunai headed straight for me, but I catch it before it can do any damage. It seems it was thrown by Sakura, figures her moves are sloppy and ineffective. There will be time for me to take her out later, so I turn my attention back to Sasuke. Suddenly a shuriken comes and knocks me completely out of my ice mirrors. Once I regain my senses, my mind goes into overdrive to figure out who could have issued the attack…..It was him….The Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, Naruto Uzimaki.

Swiftly Zabuza throws kunais at Naruto, but I throw my needles to cancel the attack. I know Zabuza is probably mad at me for that, but I feel compelled to fight Naruto in my own way. Maybe it is because I feel a connection between us, but whatever it is I want to find out. Once again another kunai is thrown at me which I effortlessly dodge.

"I haven't forgotten about you Sasuke." I turn my attention back to Naruto. "We will have our fight when I'm done." I merge back into the mirrors and continue my attacks on Sasuke. However I lower my guard and don't realize Naruto is inside the ice mirrors until it is too late. They both argue for a bit, Sasuke telling Naruto how much of an idiot he is and Naruto countering with how he wants to help. Their exchange is interesting to watch, but I have a job to do.

However it seems now Sasuke decides to fight back against me instead of cower and he uses Fireball Jutsu. Strategically fire would work well against ice, but Sasuke's fireballs will need a lot more heat if he wants to take out my ice mirrors. Then the blonde knucklehead summons shadow clones to try to attack all the mirrors at the same time in an attempt to knock me out. But what he doesn't realize is the mirrors only reflect my appearance and I move too fast for either of them to pinpoint where I truly am. I have to admit though they have strong determination.

Thinking of that brings me back to when I first met Zabuza. I thought I was going to die of starvation and/or freeze to death….until he came. Once he stopped before me I couldn't help but smile despite my misfortunes. I could tell my expression surprised him so I answered the unspoken question.

"You have the same eyes as me mister. We're both the same." I was referring to the vacant, emotionless look in his eyes. I smiled because I realized I wasn't the only one who had suffered. Which brought me back to the present. It's painful to become a shinobi, more so for me than others because I have to kill the kindness in my own heart. But the fact of the matter is I am fighting these two young ninja, our dreams colliding. But I must win because I fight for someone who is precious to me. I live for him and I face death for him so his dream may become a reality.

Naruto keeps performing his Shadow Clone Jutsu, but it is useless, he can't breakthrough. I know Zabuza will need me soon and I should finish the battle quickly. I once again go to strike, but Sasuke performs a fireball jutsu. No matter I was too fast for it anyway. I go to strike again, and he fires another fireball. I attempt to dodge it and I barely make it. As I morph back into the mirror, I realize his attack nicked me. He shouldn't have been able to do that. The human eye cannot track my movements so I deduce it to be a coincidence.

I hear Sasuke tell Naruto to try to escape my ice mirrors. He must have formulated a plan, but I will squash it. I dodge Sasuke's fireball before I go and stop Naruto from escaping by kicking him back. However this doesn't not seem to thwart their plans. They keep repeating the same actions and I grow tired of it. I start throwing my needles to puncture instead of graze. They are both down on the ground and I hope they plan on surrendering.

Suddenly this terrified scream echoes throughout the bridge. I know Zabuza is in the midst of fighting Kakashi, but had he already defeated him? No I can still feel both of them. I have to finish this quickly. It seems Sakura's scream gave them another incentive to continue fighting. I know they are growing desperate; they want to escape and help their comrade. Naruto tries to fool me into thinking he is heading one way then change his direction in an attempt to throw me off guard, but I am too smart for that.

I up my game and aim to take out Sasuke first since Naruto doesn't seem that much of a fight anyway. I aim directly at his vital areas, but he picks up one of the discarded needles and blocks every one of my attacks. I realize then Sasuke is fighting to protect not only his own life, but Naruto's as well since he has reached his limit. But as I am attacking Sasuke he seems to be able to foresee and dodge my movement…that's when I realize he has a kekkai genkai just like me.

Since it seems he caught on to my movements I plan to attack his partner. He counters though and actually lands a hit on me. But my main goal is to take out Naruto. I focus all my attacks on Naruto and Sasuke dives in to save Naruto even though he knows he can't do anything, but take my attacks.

Sasuke stands in front of Naruto, my needles sticking out all over his body. It becomes too much for him and he falls. I shake my head, it is a shame to see him fall, but it had to be done. Naruto is devastated and as I see him holding Sasuke in his arms, taking his last breath, my heart aches. But I have to dismiss it and finish my job. I have to get back to Zabuza. I head back toward my mirrors.

"Is this the first time you've seen a comrade die?" I question Naruto as I morph back into the mirrors. Naruto's voice is dead and cold as he speaks and I have to admit that it strikes a cord of fear within me. He is like a whole different person.

Suddenly a rush of hot air comes and Naruto's chakra becomes a red, visible, raging force. It is something ghastly, deadly…like evil itself. I notice his wounds began healing. Is this boy some sort of monster? He is down on all fours like a demon. His eyes are no longer that of a child. There is a bloodlust in them that I haven't seen before, not even in Zabuza's eyes. I have to take him out now or he is going to kill me. I throw another handful of needles at Naruto's vital spots; there will be no way he could survive. The needles strike with accuracy, but a surge of energy comes from him and the needles are expelled from his body, like they were never there in the first place.

Naruto aims for a mirror and it shatters like a broken vase. While he is distracted with trying to find the real me I planned to strike. I aim for him, but he dodges and grabs me. His energy is too strong for me to defend myself and he knocks me so hard I fly out of the crystal mirrors.

I stand up slowly trying to regain my senses. I am no match for Naruto now, he is too powerful. I stand still while Naruto heads straight for me. My mask crumbles and drops from my face. Naruto's fist is a couple inches away from me, but he doesn't hit me. The feral look in his eyes disappears and I wonder why he has stopped.

"Its you. You're the one I saw in the forest. "

I nod, but I am ready to end this. "Why did you stop? Finish me off."

He pulls back his fist and punches me. I stumble back and rub my jaw. "You are holding back. There is no way you can defeat me with that power."

"Why? Why are you just standing there?"

I speak calmly. "I am no longer needed. I have failed at my duties and I am no longer useful. I'm a disgrace."

"How can you say that?" Seethes Naruto. "You are a human being. How can you just want to throw away your life for that…that…that beast. There has to be others that are important to you that give you a reason to live."

I nod slowly. "There were others that were important to me at a time, but that was a long time ago." I thought Naruto was going to drop the subject and finish me off, but he didn't.

"So…what happened to them?"

I sigh. I didn't really want to go back into my past, but I feel that I owe Naruto an explanation. I take a deep breathe. "Life was hard for me while I was growing up, but I was happy… until my father killed my mother and almost killed me."

Naruto takes a step back. "What? What would he do that?"

"After the civil war people feared the power of the kekkai genkai and the people that wielded them since they were used as mercenaries. Because of this clans went into hiding because if they were found out they were dead."

"So what does that have to do with you?"

"My mother had the kekkai genkai and she hid it well. She met a farmer and eventually they had me. Life was simple for us and we were happy together. But one day I was playing and I realized I had the ability to move water and shape it with little effort…..When I showed her she shook me and hit me telling me I was a wicked child and to never do it again. Unfortunately it was too late because my father had seen us. He attacked us soon after with people from the village. My father killed my mother and was about to finish me off also, but my instincts took over and I…I destroyed them all. So I was left to wander aimlessly, broken."

"But that still doesn't explain about Zabuza."

I continue. "So I had lost my purpose. No one needed me. That is until Zabuza showed up. He didn't shun me….He made me necessary again. I belonged to him the moment he found me. I was finally happy again. I became a weapon to be used at his exposal. But now I am broken and no longer necessary."

"So that's it? Just because you lost a battle, you want to die?"

I don't see what is so difficult to understand. My purpose was over. "Kill me Naruto. Strike me. Why hesitate? Please I have no further purpose, please take me out Naruto." However even though I told Naruto my past and pleaded for him to end it for me he still hesitates. Why?

Naruto shakes his head, looking defeated. "I don't want to do this, but I will…You know what the funny thing is? If we met in another time and another place, I think we would have been friends." The dangerous look comes back into Naruto's eyes and he dives toward me to strike.

Suddenly I feel Zabuza is in danger and I know I have to go to him. I block Naruto's attack and apologize for not giving him the pleasure of killing me. I quickly perform my hand signs and use a crystal ice mirror to transport myself to where Zabuza is. I don't have time to block Kakashi's attack; I can only take his attack head on. Kakashi's hand is rammed into my chest and I feel his chakra course through my body. I know it is the end for me. You want to know why I would lay down my life for Zabuza. Why I would give away my life for him. It's because he gave me something that I lost and never thought I would gain back. Feeling, the feeling of love and usefulness. I tried my best to be useful to him, to be worthy of his love, but all I can do now is give my life for him.

As I feel my body grow cold and my eyes heavy all I can think about is if Zabuza really knows how I feel about him. Sure I praised him and gave him my whole being, but I never said those three words that would sum everything up. But if I did tell him that, then it would mean I was hoping to be worthy of his love, which I clearly am not. I take my last breathe, but I'm not sad, I am grateful for the time Zabuza spent with me. He would forever remain in my heart. I love you Zabuza and I'm sorry I couldn't be more useful.

* * *

Once again I apologize for taking so long to update this. It was just really hard for me to write. I actually got sad writing the last paragraph. I wish it ended different in the anime, but please review if you have time and tell me what you think. Comments and suggestions always welcome.


	6. Zabuza's POV

Alright everyone here is the last chapter, dedicated to Zabuza's viewpoint. I want to thank all the readers out there for taking the time out to read the chapters. Moreover, I especially want to thank the reviewers letting me know what you think.

And **Uiin** I'm glad you are reading and I remember the part about Haku not actually meaning to kill anyone but I made it so in his mind he knew he was supposed to get rid of both Naruto and Sasuke, but in the end couldn't really do it so he wanted to make it seem like he did and by the time Sasuke was supposed to wake up he and Zabuza was supposed to accomplish their mission of killing the Tazuna and receiving their payment so they could skip off into the sunset together Well you get the point. I should have explained that more clearly so sorry about that. But I'm glad you like Naruto's and Sasuke's chapters.

I dedicate this final chapter to everyone. Whether you just read, review, or did both. Thanks a lot.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto in any type, shape, or form.

Pairings-Zabu+Haku

* * *

Zabuza's POV

My name is Zabuza Momochi and I'm currently a rouge ninja. I wasn't always a rouge ninja, but when I tried to overthrow the leader…..well, let's just say things didn't go as planned so I was on my own. Not that I mind really. I've always been a loner. I like to be by myself and do things my way. However, when I stumbled upon Haku things changed.

When I found him, he was just a little kid about to die on the street from starvation and the severe weather. I've seen others like that before and just walked past them, but for some reason I was drawn to him. And before I knew it, he was smiling at me. Actually smiling at me despite the obvious pain and discomfort he was feeling. I was confused as hell and I just figured he was messed up in the head, but he seemed to be reading my thoughts and voiced the reasons for his unusual actions.

"You have the same eyes as me mister. We're both the same." His voice was soft yet wise beyond his years.

I was surprised…very surprised to hear him say that. He was so young yet I could tell he had been through so much….But I guess that doesn't account for that much because I've seen death since the day I could walk. Upon hearing the young boy's acceptance of death and loneliness, I knew he would be a good asset to me. He didn't look it, but if I taught him so techniques, he could be very deadly. I offered to let him travel with me and he accepted without a second thought.

* * *

I was currently hiding out in a shabby little cabin and once we got there I had to scourge up a blanket to keep him warm until I could start a fire. I never once cared for anyone in my life before, but it just seemed natural to offer things of nourishment to this kid. I offered him some clean water and he looked at me, gave me that smile again, and spoke softly.

"My name is Haku mister, what's your name?"

It had completely slipped my mind that I didn't know his name or offer to give mine. I went to mess around with the fireplace before answering.

"My name is Zabuza Momochi." I turned and gave him a cold look. "I'm not here to coddle you or be your friend. I only took you in because I think you have potential and I could use you to fight on my side."

He gave me that same little happy smile and replied. "I understand Mr. Momochi. I am now yours to use as you please."

I turned back to the fireplace. That damn kid was making it hard for me not to like him with his polite manners and soft smile. I had to suck it up though if I wanted him to be any use to me.

* * *

The next day I started teaching him the basics and to my surprise he caught on quickly and always did what I requested of him. He was so loyal back then and still is today.

Now Haku has grown into a fine shinobi. Ruthless and precise and I love it, but of course he has learned from me so I expect nothing less.

He follows me everywhere so when I told him we were going to be hired men for Gato he accepted without argue. Helping some tyrant take out a measly bridge builder wasn't exactly on my 'to do list', but I knew financially Haku and I needed the money.

So despite the fact that Haku and I are here to help Gato he sends out two chunin to try to take care of the bridge builder instead of Haku and myself. Fine by me as long as I'm going to be paid. However, it turns out the chunin fail miserably in their mission so Haku and I are finally sent out.

As Haku and I watch the movement of Tazuna, I see he is indeed guarded by several ninja. One of them a Jounin and the others look like mere children. It is nothing I can't handle, but as I watch them closely, I realized that the Jounin guarding Tazuna isn't just any Jounin; it is none other than Kakashi Hatake, The Copy Ninja.

It surprises me at first to think that someone in the Bingo Book is here guarding Tazuna. No wonder the Chunin didn't stand a chance. Well no matter, my job is to take out the bridge builder and if that means going through a group of kids and a Jounin then I will do it.

I tell Haku to stay back and just watch. I'm not stupid. I know going against someone like Kakashi will be a challenge, so just in case I need Haku to be my backup.

"Haku I'm going to go down and fight and I want you to stay up here and keep watch."

Haku looks at me confused. Even though his face is stoic, I can see the question present in his eyes so I explain.

"That Jounin down there isn't some rookie. He's the famous Copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake. I'm going to take him on. If things get out of hand while I'm down there I want you to intervene."

"…What do you want me to do exactly?" Haku asks a bit hesitantly.

I shrug. "You'll think of something." And I know he will.

"When should I act?"

"You'll know that too Haku." I give him a reassuring look. Well the best one that I could muster up anyway. I'm not good with this type of stuff. I leave Haku with one last look before I go off.

* * *

I make my grand entrance by swinging my sword toward them, hoping I might hit at least ONE of them, but unfortunately I don't. I land on my sword as it is wedged in a tree. It seems that Kakashi knows all about me as well because I'm apparently in his Bingo Book. Not surprising considering I am a rouge shinobi that tried to overthrow the leader of my village. But everyone has goals in life and that just happened to be one of mine, it still is considering I did not succeed the first time, but I know that with Haku at my side I can accomplish anything now.

Once Kakashi restrained one of his little brats, he whipped out his Sharigan. I admit I am fascinated and a bit surprised at the same time. I didn't think he would take that fast of an approach, but it seems that he knows how dangerous I am and doesn't want to take any chances. Fine with me because I get to do what I love doing the most…..Killing. And this is even going to be more fun than usual because I'm going against a strong enemy. I like a little challenge every now and then.

Kakashi issues his little chunin to guard the bridge builder while he takes me on one on one. Doesn't matter to me too much because once I take him out I can take out the brats, and then finally my real target. Then I can be paid and leave with Haku. Not that I hate Gato or anything, but I really like working on my own when I can do whatever the hell I want, whenever the hell I want.

Suddenly it's a battle between Kakashi and myself. He matches my moves very well and I can't help but feel a little impressed. Then I noticed that the dark-haired little brat seems to be….shaking….from fear. Yes, I love the look of terror on my enemy's face before they crumble beneath me. It's exhilarating.

Unfortunately, Kakashi takes a protective stance in front of his team so it hinders my ability to take out the kids and the bridge builder first. However, it's just a clone and I have to block an attack from the real Kakashi, but I counter with an attack of my own, which sends him flying into the lake. Perfect. He has no place to run to now. Water is my element and I have him exactly where I want him. I perform my Water Prison Jutsu and hold Kakashi in a bubble with my right hand as my clone remains on land ready to take out the remaining threats.

Kakashi yells to his team to make a run for it with the Tazuna in order to survive, knowing my clone can't go too far from my real body. Good observation by Kakashi but even if they did choose to run I know Haku will be able finish the job easy. However, those brats decide to stay and fight my clone. They are either brave, stupid, or very loyal…..I'm going for the stupid. But I have to admit it does give me something to watch as I think of a slow and painful way to kill Kakashi.

The female of the group takes a protective stance in front of Tazuna while the two boys try to fight my clone. It is very pointless they can't beat my clone yet alone me. My focus however is actually on the blond one. He seems to have an endless supply of determination and dare I say talent as he calls upon Shadow Clones. I am impressed at the sheer amount of them. For a little kid he shouldn't have the power to do that, but then again Haku knows many things I think he shouldn't know either.

But no matter I knock out all the clones effortlessly. But the two boys still seem determined to finish my clone off. Ha! Like they have a chance. A large shuriken is then tossed from one boy to the other. I'm sure they are hoping to hit my clone, but my clone will move before it will be able to hit. However the shuriken curves as it misses my clone, (figures that these stupid chunin can't even aim), but to my surprise it actually heads towards me. I quickly jump and dodge it. Nice trick, but ineffective. Then there is another large shuriken and I easily catch it in my left hand. But what I wasn't expecting was the first shuriken that I dodged to actually be the blond brat in disguise. He threw a kunai and instinctively I removed my right hand from the bubble holding Kakashi and caught the kunai. It hit me a second later that I had indeed let the enemy out of my trap.

Dammnit now this changes things. I have to once again focus on fighting Kakashi one on one. However, something seems different this time. As if he…knows what I'm going to do at the exact time I'm thinking it. He performs the moves at the same time as me, not after. He seems to know what I'm thinking as he voices my thoughts aloud. My eyes widen….He can't be a mind reader right? There is no such thing. I don't understand….He continues to voice my thoughts and I try to focus on the task at hand but before I can perform a jutsu he uses Water Vortex Jutsu and the force of the attack carries me out onto land and I slam against a tree. I…I was going to use that jutsu, how did he use it before me?

Kunais nail me to the tree. I can't even perform a jutsu right now, what the hell am I going to do. I feel a sharp pain in my neck before I collapse.

* * *

'My body hurts' is the first thought that passes through my mind as I access the situation I'm in. I'm on the ground and I feel a presence beside me. I know that chakra signature…its Haku. He must have interfered in the battle with those damn senbon needles he likes to use. I hear Haku fiddle with something. He must be getting ready to drain the blood caused by his attack.

"That's enough. I'll do it myself." I grunt out as I suddenly sit up ripping the bandages from over my mouth.

I start ripping the needles out of the side of my neck, but he warns me to watch what I'm doing.

"Careful Zabuza or you'll really kill yourself."

I know that, I'm not some clueless little Chunin like Kakashi's brats. I look at Haku and I notice he's wearing that stupid mask. I absolutely hate it because it hides his face. I can't see that little childlike smile of his if he's hiding it behind some mask. I tell him to take it off and he obeys though only voicing slight disapproval as he states the mask brings back fond memories for him. I know that it does. We've been all over the place posing and acting as things we are not and it seems he has taken a great liking to the mask. I don't mind him wearing it during a mission if he deems it fit, but when we are alone like this, I want it gone. I don't want to see a cold, hard, mask when I look at Haku. I only want to see a smiling face full of lov…wait what the hell am I talking about. Dammit, the things Haku does to me. I quickly try to get my mind off the details of how Haku has a made a permanent home in my heart.

"You're brutal Haku. You just HAD to hit me in the neck."

Ah, here it goes that little smile I like so much.

"Well yes Zabuza that was the best spot to render you in a state of death without marring your flawless body."

"You're so innocent, yet clever…that's why I keep you around."

Haku's smile seems to widen. I wasn't really trying to compliment him. I don't want him to get careless and soft, but….I want to let him know just how good an asset he is to me.

Haku helps me up as we head back toward Gato's. He gives me the full account of how he came in, took me out and left with my body without Kakashi or his kids figuring anything out.

We make it back to base and Haku helps me get settled. Its not that I NEED his help, because I can do it on my own, but I figure the least I can do is give him the pleasure of taking care of me. Unfortunately, I'm going to be held up for at least a couple of days to regain my strength back.

* * *

Haku is sitting by my side as Gato waltzes in the room talking about how I am a coward and how I can't even finish a simple mission such as take out a worthless bridge builder. He steps closer and I ready my kunai underneath the cover. If he dares to try to touch me I will cut his hand off. Gato reaches out towards me, but Haku catches his wrist in a breaking grasp.

"Don't you dare touch him."

I can tell Gato is more than a little unnerved with Haku's deadly voice and two of Gato's goons bring out their weapons to attack, but Haku stops them as well. Gato is taken back and begins to back off.

"You had just better finish the job I hired you for….Or else." Gato cradles his wrist and leaves the room with his cronies following. Once I was sure they had left I spoke to Haku.

"That wasn't necessary Haku. I could have handled that."

"We can't take Gato out yet, we still need him for cover." I accept Haku's answer taking note of how his voice has lost that cold edge.

"You should get some sleep. You're going to need all your strength in order to take out Kakashi."

I shift under the sheets. "You haven't told me how Kakashi could read my mind."

Haku shakes his head. "I know and I will tell you, but not right now. Please just rest for now."

I think about protesting. I'm not some little kid who needs to be told when to go to bed, but I look at Haku and I know that he's not pressuring me to rest because he thinks he can control me, but because he actually cares about my well-being. I nod and settle down.

* * *

When I awake the next day, I see Haku standing by the window doing something with his hair. The way the sunlight hits his form is beautiful and then he turns around, smiles at me, and starts talking, but I zone out as I look at the outfit he has on. It is a light pink kimono with little swirls in it and his hair is laid out around his face making him look like a girl. But despite that fact I still think he is the most beautiful thing I have every seen. He walks closer to me.

"Zabuza? Are you listing to me?"

I look up at his questioning glance, but I won't admit to not paying attention. Instead, I ask gruffly. "What are you babbling about?"

My rough question doesn't seem to faze him and he smiles as he replies. "I said I'm glad you are awake. Do you want anything to eat right now?"

I shake my head. "No I don't. I'm fine…What are you doing in that outfit?"

"Oh I'm going out to pick up some herbs to help speed up your recovery time. I shouldn't be too long."

I nod

"You don't mind?" He questions me.

I shrug. "I could care less Haku."

He smiles. "Ah I know you do care Zabuza, its okay though I'll keep it a secret." Haku leans over to straighten my covers and I reach up and push some of his hair back. I quickly pull my hand back and mumble an apology.

He smiles a bit shyly. "I know my hair seems troublesome because it's so long, but I like it." He gets up to leave, picking a basket up off the floor. "I'll be back soon."

"Be careful Haku." I said it without thinking.

Another smile. "I will."

After Haku closed the door I let go of a sigh I didn't know I had been holding. I don't understand why I let my emotions get the best of me today. I've never acted like that before, not even when I've seen him dress down before. But it's something about today that I just couldn't hold back. I look down at my hand. My hand that just caressed Haku's hair. I think of the soft texture and the shy smile that he gave me.

I quickly fist my hand. These are also the same hands that are stained red with blood. These hands are only meant to kill. Nothing more. I don't have time for these feelings. And I wouldn't be feeling like this if it weren't for Haku.

I unclench my fist. But if I didn't pick up Haku where would he be now? I picked him up from the streets. He was sitting on the bridge freezing his ass off and yet he seemed to be accepting of his fate. He was so lonely looking, so innocent looking. If I hadn't picked him up and took him with me he would be dead by now. Instead, I have turned him into a merciless, killing machine. I took away his youthful innocence and he will never be able to gain it back. Considering that, I'm not sure if I should have taken him away from death. He could be in heaven with his mother right now, but instead he's here by my side. Doing everything I tell him to do. Despite that fact though, Haku seems content, like being at my side is where he was always meant to be.

Maybe after this mission we can go away for a little bit. Just him and me and with the money from this mission we should be able to splurge a little before we go back into action….Yes I like that idea.

Soon Haku comes back and it doesn't look like he was injured, but I questioned him anyway.

"Everything went okay?"

Haku closed the door and walked closer to me. "Of course everything went okay. No scratches see." He twirls around with his basket and smiled. I grunted in approval and he went about getting the herbs out of the basket and proceeded to make a concoction telling me I would be better in a couple of days And sure enough he was right.

* * *

Haku and I go off to the bridge, but upon our entrance the bridge builder isn't there. Just some of the regular builders so I took them out to kill some time while Haku and I waited for Kakashi and his group. It took them a hell of a long time to get there and when they did, I was itching for a fight.

It seems that they know the real relationship between Haku and I and how Haku is not really a tracker ninja. I wonder how long it took them to figure that one out. The dark-haired brat was shaking again, but apparently from excitement this time around and not fear. I summoned a ring of Water Clones and he took them out. It seems he is just a tad stronger than when I fought him last.

I don't mind fighting the brat again, but Haku steps up. It seems he wants a part of the action and I'm not going to deny him the right. If he wants to fight then I'll let him. I'm always here to back him up if he needs it. It seems Kakashi is content watching his student go one on one with Haku. Heh he has no idea what Haku can do.

Ah, there it goes…Haku has executed one of his secret jutsus, A Thousand Needles of Death. Ice needles surround the enemy and though the boy seemed a little stronger since our last fight, Haku's attacks were always deadly. It seems however that the boy dodged the attack. Hmph he is a little better than what I initially thought, but as soon as I saw Haku perform his Crystal Ice Mirror technique, I know it's over. I can hear whimpers of pain and know that Haku is doing well for himself. I can see the wheels turning in Kakashi's head as he tries to think of a way to help his little prodigy. I make sure to emphasize the fact that if he takes a step toward helping Sasuke, nothing will stop me from finishing my mission and taking out the bridge builder. I know Kakashi isn't dumb and takes my threat seriously. It seems that the young kounochi of the group thinks that the threat doesn't pertain to her as she attempts to deter Haku's mission by throwing a kunai in Haku's direction, but of course Haku senses the attack before it has a chance to impact.

Suddenly an attack comes from the left and knocks Haku out of his Crystal Ice Mirrors. I know no one here did it so who did? Then that's when I see who it is….The Number Two Loser Ninja, Naruto Ujimagi….or something like that. I swiftly throw some kunais in the direction of Naruto but to my surprise, Haku throws his senbon needles and cancels my attack, which pisses me off. I don't mind Haku's taking action, UNLESS they outdo mine, which is totally unacceptable.

"Please Zabuza I would like to fight him in my own way. I don't want any interference."

I was going to offer a snide comment, but it is Haku and I'm sure he didn't MEAN to try to piss me off so I GUESS I can let him have some more fun. This does mean though that's its two against one which normally would mean the odds are not in Haku's favor, but I know Haku's abilities and he should be able to handle it.

But that's the thing with Haku he has the tendency to develop a soft spot during battles. Usually it's not a problem, but…..right now he is fighting kids around his own age. Usually we are take out older ninja, but this time….well the point is I don't want Haku to go soft on them because of their age. But now since both of the ninjas are inside Haku's Crystal Ice Mirrors I feel a little bit better about leaving him unsupervised while I go fight Kakashi.

* * *

Kakashi immediately tries to use his Sharigan again, but his time I know what to do to avoid its specialty. If I close my eyes then Kakashi's Sharigan can't pierce into my mind. Thank goodness I have Haku to rely on; if it weren't for him I wouldn't know how to counter his Sharigan. I create a mist so Kakashi can't see me as well. Brilliant plan if I do say so myself. Kakashi thinks that I'm at a disadvantage because I can't see as well, but I was born to fight in conditions like these.

As the mist surrounds us I stand back and plan my attack. Kakashi is a formable opponent even if he can't see me. I know…I'll attack the bridge builder first. A perfect move considering there's only that little kunochi protecting him. I should be able to take them both out quickly.

I made my way over to where they were and I ready my sword to strike…..Unfortunately that's when the Copy Ninja popped up and took the blow instead of one of my original targets. I can't really call it a loss though because I did manage to strike Kakashi. Ah maybe I'm giving him too much credit if he couldn't avert my attack. Right now he's at my mercy so I disappear back into the mist. I want to play with Kakashi some more. It's been excessively long since I have had this much fun with an enemy. Usually they are too weak and can't even stand a little action.

As I ready another attack I suddenly feel a rush of hot, strong chakra…..Is it Kakashi? Does he have some trick that I don't know about?…Wait a second...that's not Kakashi's signature, its something else…Shit it must have something to do with one of the boys Haku is fighting.

"Zabuza I don't mean to spoil your fun. But how about we put an end to this now. Come on what do you say."

I shake my head. I can't allow myself to focus on Haku right now I have to focus on Kakashi.

"I'm curious as to how you're going to back up your words. Show me Kakashi!" I yell ready to finish this. I know the mist is still too thick for him to see anything around him so I know I won't have any problems dealing with him.

Suddenly the ground starts to rumble and I look down to see a dog coming up from the ground and quickly move my right leg.

"What? What's going on?"

More dogs come out from the ground and I can't move fast enough as they clamp down on my legs, arms, and shoulders.

"Those dogs are trained to my smell. I let you hit me with your sword so my dogs could track you down."

I strain my mind through the pain to listen to the explanation of his attack. Shit! He caught me off guard. He fucking let me strike him so he could use it to his advantage later. Fuck! I underestimated him and he played me. I have to admit this is not looking good at all for me. One of my arms is useless meaning I can't use any more jutsus and the damn dogs are still holding me in place. Dammit! Shit! Fuck! Okay stay calm Zabuza. Even if he DOES defeat me now, there is still Haku. He can finish this battle and go on to claim the reward…..Even if I don't make it at least I know Haku will.

"Even if you defeat me Kakashi, you'll never defeat Haku. I trained him and he has exceptional powers. He has far surpassed what I thought he could do and he's stronger than me."

My confession does not seem to deter Kakashi as he takes up a stance. Then there is chakra so strong it is visible in his hand. He's coming straight for me and there's nothing I can do. This is it. I'm going to die by the hands of the one and only Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi. I close my eyes and prepare to take the final blow…

* * *

But it never comes, I open my eyes and I see Haku standing in front of me. I didn't even feel his approach. It's quiet as the dogs that are holding me prisoner dissipate. Haku hasn't spoke or moved since he has appeared in front of me. I'm starting to lose his signature, its disappointing. Haku is dieing right before my eyes and yet…..yet I can't do anything for him. My brain goes back into mission mode. I have to finish this even if it is without Haku.

I grab my sword and prepare to bring it down, even if it means cutting through Haku. I know it may seem cruel, but he's dead and I'm alive and I have a mission to accomplish and I must finish it at all costs.

Kakashi jumps back with Haku in his arms and he slowly places the dead body on the ground. I noticed a sharp, intent look on Kakashi's face. He's furious, though whether if it is because he didn't kill me or if he killed Haku instead, I didn't know. The only thing I care about right now is taking out Kakashi. I dash and swing again, but he just dodges and backhands me…hard. I get back up though and swing again with my sword, but he embeds a kunai into my arm rendering it useless. Now I can't use either one of my hands and I can't swing my sword without my arms. This time I know it's over. Kakashi has free reign to do whatever the hell he wants with me.

The mist clears and I hear this voice drift over the bridge. I look up and there is Gato with at least seventy men behind him. He continues to walk forward and starts discussing how I'm no longer needed because I'm too expensive. That cheap son of a bitch. He goes up to Haku's body and pokes his face with the end of his cane. What the hell does he think he is doing? Does he think that will cause Haku some pain, because he's dead and I know he can't feel anything. It seems though that the little blonde brat takes great offense to that gesture and tries to attack, but Kakashi holds him back.

Seeing the little kid makes me realize that Haku did not have time to finish his battle and it was all because he came to help me. It makes me wonder why this little loud-mouthed kid would care so much about Haku though. Haku tried to kill him and yet he is here trying to defend his honor.

"It doesn't matter you little brat. Haku is dead." That's the truth, despite the fact that I wish it wasn't.

It seems as if I struck a cord in Naruto as he starts to scream and yell how it's not right and how I should be doing something to honor Haku's body and memory.

"Haku gave his life for you. He threw his life away just for you. He set aside his own dreams so you could have yours. He lived for you."

"Shut up kid, your words hurt more than any blade could." I spit out. His words strike a cord in me. Of course, I know Haku did that for me. There wasn't a day that went by without him telling me that he lived solely for me. I've never been held high in someone's mind before, but for Haku I was and I tried to do the best I could for him. And with Naruto standing there not just degrading me, but degrading me because I didn't treat Haku right….well needless to say that made me reevaluate everything I've every done in my life up to the moment at hand and I came to conclude one thing…..Gato Must Die! It was the only thing I could think of that would make any difference now. Haku is dead and I can't change that, but maybe….just maybe, Gato's death will make up for some of the mistakes I've done.

I can't use my arms, but that doesn't mean I can't fight. I ask the brat to hand me a kunai. He seems reluctant at first, but then tosses one towards me. I catch it in my mouth and prepare to fight. Though I may not seem like a threat, with two useless arms, a beat up body, and a kunai in mouth, I know I can get my job done. It's the least I can do for Haku.

So I charge without fear. The only thing keeping me going are my legs, my kunai, and my thoughts of Haku. I plough right through the thugs taking several out before reaching that bastard Gato. Unfortunately they tear me up pretty badly so by the time I manage to get to Gato and stab and force him off the bridge I am exhausted, bruised, and I can't hold myself up anymore and I collapse on the ground.

It's a while before I feel a presence besides me and I realize that it is Kakashi. I know I'm dieing and yet despite that fact, there is only one thing going through my mind…..Haku. I know…I know he is dead, but I still want to see him one more time. I voice my request to Kakashi and he lifts me up and places me beside Haku. I reach my hand out to lightly trace his beautiful face. Even when he was alive I've never really graced him with my touch before, well at least not a 'loving' one anyway. It's always been harsh and cold….Maybe ….Maybe I never really showed Haku how much he meant to me. I just always assumed that he would know, but I never told him myself.

Maybe I didn't do enough for Haku, but the only positive I can conclude from this is that he is in a better place now. Despite the things I ordered him to do, he remained pure and I have no doubt that Heaven will welcome him warmly. I on the other hand am a menace and I'm sure Hell has been waiting for me to grace them with my presence.

A snowdrop falls on Haku's face and the way it lands it looks like it's a teardrop. Is Haku crying? Is he crying because he is sad because I'm not going to last long enough to accomplish my true goal? Or is he sad because he will never see me again? I don't know the answer, but I do know that Haku is…WAS a good kid and for all the effort he put forth to please me I appreciate it.

I run my fingers across his face one last time. Thank you Haku for everything you have done for me. I'm sure Heaven is just the place for you. I'll….I'll miss you Haku. Goodbye.

* * *

I know, I know it took me long enough to finish this, but I finally did it. I enjoyed doing this chapter though and I'm mostly happy with the way it came out. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
